Catch Me, I'm Falling For You
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: A love story I dedicate to King. Inspired by the most beautiful song "Catch Me, I'm Fallin'" by Filipina singer, Toni Gonzaga. One woman could ruin King and Mica Ella 's relationship forever...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a LOOONG time and it is only now that I have the inspiration to put it up. Hope ya likey. It is my first love story for Tekken. This is only the prologue, but the first chappy will come soon. Reviews will be highly appriciated.

**Credits:** I don't own Tekken, or King II, or any characters that will appear in this story. They all belong to Namco I also don't own the Filipino song "Catch Me, I'm Fallin'", which is originally sung by Filipina singer, Toni Gonzaga. However, Mica Ella Antonio (played by me), the Langit Sisters; Bambi, Maria and Victoria, Lalaine Gonzaga and Erika Velasco all belong to me.

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Prologue:**

Three years ago…

In Mexico City

In one of the city's biggest wrestling arenas…

A man raised his Championship Belt in victory after a mighty struggle in the ring. He was panting; sweat glittering in his shirtless skin as the hot lights shone on him.

Although his true face was hidden behind a vicious-looking jaguar mask, everyone knew he was smiling with pride. This was his latest victory.

He'd escaped being pounded into the ground by what would have been a very painful Elbow Drop to the ribs and countered with a deadly Piledriver.

And now here he was, standing before a cheering crowd. He knew he'd made everyone proud and he couldn't be happier.

But then....mixed with his happiness, there was a strange and overwhelming feeling of emptiness consuming him. A feeling that made him think; something's missing. If only he knew what that something was...

In the Philippines

At a rest house in Batangas…

A young woman sat alone in the middle of her flower garden, crying softly. Her face hidden as she sat curled into a sad ball.

"_Ate_ (big sister) Mica." said a soft, concerned female voice said as a gentle golden light glowed behind her.

'Victoria…" Mica Ella said sorrowfully, lifting her head to reveal her lovely tear-stained face. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked her Guardian Angel, who was also her best friend. The Angel sat next to her.

'I know it's hard, _Ate_," said Angel Victoria. "But it'll get better. The Lord will give you the one who is meant for you."

Mica Ella just kept quiet and let her best friend take her into a comforting hug. All the while a river of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You'll be ok" Victoria whispered.

Mica Ella did believe that the Heavenly Father will give her someone special. She just wasn't sure her heart could take any more. Unsure if she could ever love again.


	2. King's Wonderful Life

**A/N:** Fist of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my prologue; Dark R.A., Daisy McRay and Emerald Silent Eyes. Your encouraging words really made me smile and motivated me to keep going :). Ok!On with the show! Chapter 1 up right now! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** Again I say I don't own Tekken, or King II or any character that will appear in this story. And the song "Catch Me, I'm Fallin'" is by Toni Gonzaga. I only own my OC's; Mica Ella, Bambi, Maria, Victoria, Lalaine and Erika. And of course, I own this story.

**Chapter 1: King's Wonderful** **Life**

Three years later…

In Mexico City

King was outside the orphanage playing "Catch" with Bambi and her friends. Although he was physically in the game, his mind was somewhere else.

Lately he'd been feeling a bit…empty. Actually, the feeling's been nagging him for three long years. Something's missing in his life. He just couldn't figure out what that something is…

He felt great. He really did. He loved his life now. He'd strived and succeeded in bringing honor to his late father's name and had earned great friends along the way.

He'd been left in charge of his father's orphanage and nothing brings him greater joy than giving love and happiness to the many children being brought into his care.

He loved all the people in his life and they all loved him too.

And in his last wrestling tournament, he'd emerged victorious, once again making Armor King and all his loved ones proud.

He was happy. He really was. He was living a wonderful life, with great friends, foster kids who love him and look up to him like a true father, two step daughters who are literally Heaven-sent, and a career in carrying out his father's legacy, bearing the name, King the Second. And yet, somewhere deep down inside, his heart longed for something a bit more…but what was it?

He just stood there in the playing field, thinking long and hard what it could be, until a loud voice broke his concentration.

"INCOMING!!" Lalaine shouted.

"H-huh?"

Before King could react, WHAM! The big ball hit him right in the head, momentarily knocking him unconscious.

"King!" Bambi cried as she and her friends ran over to help her step father up and make sure he was okay.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Bambi said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, BamBam. Don't worry." King assured her, rubbing his head where the ball had been. "That was a good throw." he said, smiling at her. "You're really getting better."

"Thank you." Bambi replied, quite worried. She knew King. Besides being a great wrestler, he was one of the best ball throwers and catchers when they played together. If he wasn't paying attention, he must have something in his mind. Something he wasn't telling them.

Bambi's Enchanted Angel doll and baby sister, Maria, flew towards King and touched his furry face. Her crystal blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yayay, Dada?" She just asked in baby talk if her daddy's hurting.

King smiled at his little-est step daughter. "Daddy's ok, Maria. See?"

He gently grabbed her by the waist and rubbed his jaguar nose against her cheek, his whiskers tickling her, making her let out a lot of too-cute-for-words baby giggles.

"Aw, c'mon, Papa K! You know you can tell us anything." Bambi's best friend, Lalaine, said in her sweetest voice.

"For once, Little Miss Timang's (Crazy's) right." Erika said. A comment which Lalaine chose to ignore for now. She was more concerned for King.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Erika asked King with genuine concern.

"You've been acting strange since you came home from the WNW Championship. And that was three years ago! C'mon. Open up."

Maria patted his cheeks as if to say "Go on. Tell us." King just kept quiet. He thought a trio of fourteen-year-olds and a two-year-old wouldn't understand how he was feeling.

"Well then," Lalaine said. "I guess we're gonna have to MAKE you open up. Right, girls?" She gave Bambi and Erika a devious yet playful look. Both girls smiled back at her. Then they gave King the same look.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" King asked in a rather nervous tone.

He took a step back.

"GO PILE ON THE JAGUAR!!" Bambi yelled.

The girls all screamed as they jumped on top of him, all at once. Just as quickly, Maria flew out of King's arms and sat on the floor, giggling and clapping her hands with delight.

"KILITI (TICKLE)!!" the girls said loudly. One thing Bambi and the girls knew about King was, even though he's a tough fighter, he has one weakness: he is very ticklish.

Lalaine and Erika worked him on both his sides, while Bambi slowly crawled onto his chest and tried to pull his arm up. King resisted, but she managed to do so and give him a good tickle in the armpit, one of his most ticklish spots. She only made him laugh even harder than he already was.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" King pleaded in between laughs. "NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"Tell us how you feel !"Lalaine told him.

"NEVER!" King answered."Big mistake!" Erika said. King's answer only led to more tickles.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP! I'LL TELL YOU!"

The girls immediately let him go. King panted as held his sides, recovering from the girls' little "attack".

"So what's up? What's been bothering you?" Bambi asked gently as she touched his hand.

"Not out here." King said cautiously.

Bambi nodded and looked at Lalaine and Erika. They nodded too. King took Maria into his arms and they all went back inside the orphanage.


	3. Love At First Sight Part 1

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, Dark R.A. :). Sorry I couldn't give you one also right away. I'll try whenever I can. Hope everyone likes this :).

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll know the drill. I don't own anything here except my OC's and this story. Alright! On with chapter 2!

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For Y**ou

**Chapter 2: Love At First Sight (Part 1)**

Inside the orphanage...

"So what's been bothering you?" Bambi asked when they all sat in the living room.

For some reason, King felt uncomfortable. "It's… kind of hard to explain. You kids wouldn't understand."

"King, we're fourteen." Bambi reminded him. "We're old enough to know what's happening with you."

"What about her?" King asked as he looked at Maria, who sat on Bambi's lap, smiling innocently at him.

"She's not an ordinary baby, remember?" Bambi said as she rubbed her little dolly sister's head of curly blonde hair. "She's your little angel too."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." King said, quite embarrassed. How could he forget that Maria and Bambi are both literally his Guardian Angels sent from above? Dang it! His little dilemma really wasn't helping him think straight!

"So what's happening?" Bambi asked gently.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" King offered, rather reluctantly.

"Ok." She gave Maria to Lalaine and walked over to King. She sat next to him on his chair. "Are you ready?"

"Go ahead." King replied.

Doing as she was told, she put her hand on his heart and closed her eyes.

Just then, as Lalaine and Erika watched intently, Bambi's hand began to glow in a golden light. King's whole body also started glowing. Bambi was feeling his heart.

"You're happy…" she said softly."You're happy you have all of us…Me, Maria, Lalaine, Erika, the kids…we're all family to you…and your friends…our friends…Jin, Xiaoyu, Julia…you're happy being with all of them…And you're happy with where you are now in your life… But…you're also…empty. You want something more, but you don't know what it is…"

Bambi then opened her eyes and took her hand away. "So that's what you wouldn't tell us?"

"Yeah." King replied, feeling embarrassed again. "It's like…It's like…"

Bambi, Lalaine and Erika looked at him as if to say "like what?"

"Like I'm missing a part of me."

King's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just said. Where did that come from?

Bambi put her hands over her mouth. She was surprised as well.

"OMG…"Lalaine said quietly, a small smile formed in her face.

"Oh wow…" Erika said with a rarely-seen smile.

"Oh. gosh... King…" Bambi said with a little smile.

"So you do understand?" King asked.

"Yup. Definitely, Papa K." Lalaine answered.

"Talaga (really)!" Erika answered.

King looked at Bambi. "Then…What's happening to me?" he asked.

Bambi sighed and put her tiny hand on his own large one.

"Dad, I know I've helped you figure things out before but, this is something you're gonna have to find out on your own."


	4. Love At First Sight Part 2

**A/N:** A big thanks again to Dark R.A. and Daisy McRay for the reviews. You guys never fail to make me happy :).

**Disclaimer:** I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own anything here  
except for my OC's and this story. Quit buggin', ya nasty!

*#*When King falls in love, everyone knows. Can he play it cool and be Don Romantiko? Or will he make himself look terribly silly? Let's find out shall we? :)*#*

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Love At First Sight (Part 2)**

"Find what out on his own?" A familiar voice said.

Lalaine looked up excitedly by the sound of the black jaguar.

"Hi, Armor." she greeted him in her sweetest voice.

"Hi, Armor." Bambi and Erika said all at once, exaggeratedly mimicking the way she greeted him. It is no secret that Lalaine has a crush on Armor King and both Bambi and Erika found her always being cute with him to be very amusing.

Bambi smiled innocently at her while Erika gave her a look that dared her to say something.

"Humph!" Lalaine quickly turned her head away in a very maarte (vain(?)) manner, ignoring her silly friends.

"He finally told us what's been buggin' him all those years." Lalaine told Armor. "Matters of the heart." she said, lightly pounding her chest.

Armor walked over to King and looked him straight in the eye.

"So you finally opened up, huh?" he asked. He sounded quite amused.

King just nodded as a reply.

"Matters of the heart?" Again, he just nodded.

A vague smile crept up on Armor King's face. He understood too?

King wanted to ask him if he really did. But before he could do so...

"Mr. King, sir," one of the male workers said in an informative manner.

"Someone wants to apply for the position of social worker. The résumé's in and she's ready for an interview."

Bambi, Lalaine and Erika all smiled at King. "Go." they told him.

He, along with the worker, made their way through the hall to his office. With the girls following close by. They stopped at the door.

"She'll come in a few minutes." said the worker.

"Ok. Thank you, Hector." King said politely.

"You're always welcome, sir" Hector replied graciously.

Even after Hector walked off, King just stood there in front of the door.

For some reason, and he didn't know what, he was nervous.

"Hey, what's the matter, King?" Bambi asked when the girls, known as the Rock Angels, caught up with him.

"I'm just a bit nervous." he said.

"Aw, King! No need to be nervous. You can do it." Bambi said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Erika agreed. "The nervous look really doesn't suit you."

"Basta," Lalaine added. "Remember…Focus." the girls began doing "focus exercises" a la Sharpay Evans.

"Brrrr, brrrrr, brrrrr! MAH!"

King smiled. His three girls never failed to make him feel better.

"Yeah. Thanks girls."

"Yooouuu're welcooome!" They sang out in a chorus with sweet smiles.

King laughed and opened the office door. He's going to personally interview this person 'cause he only wants the best for the kids and his girls.

He sat in his desk and noticed several papers neatly placed there. The resume. He got it and examined the bio data.

As he'd heard, the applicant is a woman. Name: Mica Ella Chanelle Antonio. Age: 24. Date of birth: December 24. Work experience: Pre-school teacher in Saint Mary of the Woods School, Makati City, Philippines.

King went on examining the resume, and then he heard footsteps and a rather quiet female voice say "Good afternoon, Mr. King." It was her.

"So, you want to work here, Ms. Aaaaaa..."

King looked up to get started with interview, but when he did, what stood before him was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. If he had his mask off at that very moment, she would've seen his jaw drop (LOL :)!).

She had the loveliest big, brown eyes. Fair skin, soft and curly light brown hair and chubby, naturally pink lips Never had he seen such delicate beauty. he felt something throbbing in his chest. It wasn't painful. In fact, he loved the feeling!

Mica Ella could tell that he was staring at her.

"Um...sir?" she asked quite nervously. "Is everything ok? Am I dressed appropriately? Do I have something in my face?"

It surprised King that she wasn't aware of how lovely she is.

He pulled himself together before replying.

"No! No. You look fine. You look…" Beautiful, he thought to himself.

"You look good. Don't worry."

He cleared his throat, probably to make himself sound professional :).

"Shall we get down to business?" He asked.

"Yes, Please." Mica Ella replied politely.

King right then and there mentally swore to himself that he won't stare at her for even a second during the whole interview, no matter how beautiful she is.


	5. Playing Cupid Part 1

**A/N:** A big thank you to Dark R.A. and my fave fanfic writer, Junking. I Hope to get more reviews from ya'll :) Ok. This is where the _kilig _moments come in. What are _kilig_ moments, you ask? Well, let me put it this way: you know those ultra-romantic scenes in your fave TV shows, movies, novels, etc, that just make you want to fall in love? THAT'S what we Filipinos call _kilig_ moments .and that giddy feeling you get when you witness those scenes? We call it the _kilig_ feeling. I've tried my best to make them nice. But ther's more in part 2. Hope ya like this chappy :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OC's and this there!

*#*What happens when King's girls decide to play Cupid?*#*

**Chapter 3: Playing Cupid (Part 1)**

And the interview goes on…

"So you want to work here/" King asked again, this time without his jaw dropping (Heheh ;))."May I ask why that is so?"

Mica Ella smiled a shy little smile.

"Dang! She's so cute :)." he thought. Then he blinked. "Focus!" he told himself.

"It's simply because I love kids. I love teaching them and helping them grow as people."

King mentally cheered. They actually have something in common! This must be the call of destiny :). Once again, King told himself to focus on what he's doing. He looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling brown eyes…

"FOCUS!" he told himself sternly.

"You were a pre-school teacher, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Mica Ella replied with a little smile. "I've been handling pre-schoolers since I was nineteen"

By the little smile on her face, King could tell that she was proud of becoming a teacher at a young age. He smiled.

'Impessive!" he said. "But you ought to know, the salary's like, ninety-nine grand a month. You up for that?"

"Yes, sir.' Mica Ella replied. It's good enough to support my family back home."

King smiled even more, setting down the papers. "Well now, I don't see why you can't work here. Welcome, Ms. Antonio :)." he said cheerfully, opening his arms wide but not expecting what happened next.

Mica Ella just sat in her chair, eyes widened slightly, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. And then…

"Oh, thank you, Mr. King!" She suddenly got up from her chair and gave him a big hug.

Despite the fact that the office was fully air-conditioned, King felt REALLY hot. He blushed as they stayed that way for a few momnts more. The throbbing in his chest, which he realized was his heart beat, started going faster. He felt like he could just melt in her arms.

Then Mica Ella realized what she was doing. In shock, she suddenly moved away from him. She blushed. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It's ok." King said, smiling at her. She blushed a bit more as she smiled back at him."So cute :)!"King thought.

"Hey, come on. I'll introduce you to the kids." he led her to the door.

"Ok, Mr. King." Mica Ella replied.

"Please," King said, trying to play it cool. "Just call me King."

"Ok." Mica Ella said as a little smile crept up her lovely face.

"Then you can call me Mica Ella."

King's smile grew bigger (imagine that :)).

"Sure!" he said happily, opening the door for her. All of a sudden…

"OW!" a small voice yelped.

"Huh?" King looked at the back of the door and found…Bambi, Lalaine and Erika? Poor Bambi had gotten too close to door.

She smiled at them as she held her forehead, even though it was obvious in her facial expression that she was hurting a bit.

"I hit my head." she told King.

"No it's my fault." King said. "I wasn't careful. Let's see that bump."

King got down on one knee and brushed her bangs from her eye with his hand. There was a bump, alright.

"Doesn't look bad, but I'll put ice on it to make sure."

"You really don't have to do that." Bambi told him.

"I insist." he said. Then he turned to Lalaine and Erika.

"What exactly were you three doing there?" he asked. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

Lalaine and Erika made shifty eyes out of nervousness. They were terrible liars and King knew it.

"Girls… "He started.

"We're sorry, Papa K." Lalaine said. "We couldn't help it."

"Is everything ok?" Mica Ella asked.

King smiled in an embarrassed manner. "I accidentally hit my daughter on the head."

"Oh dear!" Mica Ella said. She walked over to Bambi. "Are you ok?"

Bambi just smiled and nodded.

"You have a daughter?" Mica Ella asked King. She almost sounded disappointed.

"Yeah." King said. "I adopted her." That answer made Mica Ella smile.

"She looks like a rock star." she commented with a smile as she observed Bambi's appearance. Long ash brown hair with bangs covering her right eye, a black shirt paired with a red plaid skirt and white Chuck Taylors.

"That's what I wanna be!" Bambi said happily. "I wanna make people happy with music."

King cleared his throat at Bambi and the two other girls.

"Aren't you three forgetting something?"

"Huh?" the girls looked at their jaguar- masked father with questioning eyes. Then turned to Mica Ella "Oh!"

Mica Ella looked at King in a confused manner.

Then he gave here a smile that said "watch this."

"Get up!" he said in a mock military voice. The girls stood at attention at once.

"Shout out!"

"Bambi!" the little rocker said, striking a pose; her hand in the air forming the sign, "rock on."

"Lalaine!" She did a criss-cross catwalk and stopped, put a hand on her hip, and struck a pose; a little hair flip, then she criss-crossed back to her place.

The third girl rolled her eyes at Lalaine. Then it was her turn. "Erika!" she said.

Even without her ice skates, she did a triple axle and then a graceful bow.

"Show off." Lalaine said.

"Look who's talking." Erika answered.

Mica Ella smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Mica Ella."

'Hello, Ate (big sister)!" the girls greeted her.

King smiled as well. "Now, introductions done, let's go the play room and introduce Ate Mica Ella to the other kids."

And they all walked off.

"You're girls are like trained puppies." Mica Ella commented with a smile. King chuckled.

"And like little puppies, they're really a handful. But they're still one of the best things that have ever happened to me." he said with a smile.

Mica Ella just smiled.

"King." come a voice in his head.

It took him a moment to realize it was Bambi talking to him through telepathy.

"You remember when you said you were missing a part of you?"

"Yeah," King answered with his mind as she'd taught him to.

"I think you may have found her."

King looked to his right where his daughter was and gave her a questioning look.

Bambi subtly motioned with her head towards Mica Ella, who didn't notice when King looked at her. A hopeful smile began to curl up on his face.


	6. Playing Cupid Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone. A big thank you to JunKing. It is always an honor to get a review from you and to know what youhave to say. I hope you'll like this. I'd really like to know what ya'll think f this chapppy, so I hope you can leave a review. Get ready for more _kilig _moments, people!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing here is of my possession except for my OC's and this story. So, there!

**Playing Cupid (Part 2)**

King opened the door to the large playroom and the whole place was filled with energy. Kids running around, laughing, playing tag and hide and seek, goofing around with their toys, and just having fun. There were several workers around to make sure they don't go too far and hurt themselves or break anything.

The place was really noisy, .and King had to hush 'em up so they could meet their new friend.

"Hey, kids!" he called out in a cheery voice. They didn't hear him. They were in a world of their own. "Guys!" The busy workers didn't notice them either.

"May I try?" Bambi offered. King nodded.

With a smile, she stepped forward, and then… "YO!!!" That was loud enough for everyone to stop right there and look up. Bambi smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." she said. She saluted, only to hurt herself again because of the bump."Ow…"

King, as well as Erika and Lalaine were all surprised with what she just did.

Mica Ella just let out a little giggle of amusement.

"Nice shot." King said, amazement evident as he spoke.

"Thanks." Bambi smiled at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I will." Bambi assured him. "Go on and do your thing."

She smiled at him.

King smiled back, and then turned to everyone in the playroom.

"Hey everyone!" he said in a cheery tone. "There's someone I'd like you all to meet."

He motioned for Mica Ella to come over, and when she did, he put his arm around her, making her turn almost cherry red.

"This is Mica Ella Antonio." he told the kids. "We'll be having her around from now on, so I want you all to be good to her, ok?"

"Yes, King!" The kids responded.

King smiled, happy with their response. Then he felt someone lightly pull on his pant leg. He looked down and realized it was one of the little boys.

"King, is Mica Ella you girlfriend?" he asked.

That question took King by surprise. "No." he said. "She's not. What makes you say that?"

"You still have your arm around her." one of the little girls pointed out with a giggle.

King looked and realized he'd totally forgotten to take his arm away.

"Oh! S-sorry." he apologized to Mica Ella, feeling really embarrassed.

"It's ok." Mica Ella replied quietly with a smile. She actually liked having his big, strong arm around her.

"Mica Ella, do you like King?" one of the other girls asked. Mica

Ella blushed with a shy smile then replied, "He's really nice." The kids took it as a yes and started squealing with delight. "We're gonna have a mother! Woohoo!" one of the boys cried.

King blushed and looked over to Bambi, Lalaine and Erika. All three of them were covering their mouths. Holding in their giggles and their own squeals. _Kilig_ :).

'Ok. Stop it, you guys!" King told the kids. "Get back to your games now." The kids went back to their business, giggling all the way, while the workers gave King and Mica amused looks. Then they went back to watching over the kids.

Silence between him and Mica Ella. After a few moments, she finally spoke. "I guess I should get to work too."

She walked off and King followed her. She got started by picking up the kids' toys that cluttered the floor and putting them in a nearby shelf.

She had no trouble reaching the three rows, but when she had to fill the top shelf; she couldn't reach it even on her tiptoes.

"Need any help?'" King offered.

Mica Ella didn't want to give him any trouble. "No. It's ok. I can..."

She gasped. King didn't take 'no' for an answer. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her high enough to reach the top.

She set the Jack-5 in the Box (Heheh. Sorry. Just can't resist :)) on the very top of the shelf, then looked down at King and gave him a little smile. He smiled back as he slowly put her down. Then, they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. It was almost like they could feel each other's hearts. A connection neither of them had ever felt before…

"Ahem!" Both King and Mica Ella looked up to see King's girls smiling in a weird way.

Confused, King and Mica looked at each other. It was then that King remembered he still had his arms around her while Mica Ella just realized that her hand had wandered onto his own.

In a mix of shock and embarrassment, they pulled away from each other and then all they could do was blush and give each other a shy smile.

King's girls smiled then walked off. They couldn't get over what they just saw. "Did you see that?" Lalaine asked her two step sisters, feeling really giddy. "They were looking into each other's eyes!"

"I think they really like each other." Erika said, once again showing her rarely-ever-seen smile.

Bambi smiled. "He's finally found what he's missing."

"She could be our future mother. Can you guys feel it?" Lalaine asked them. She inhaled and exhaled blissfully. "Love is in the air!"

"Yeah. But it looks like they're holding back." Erika said.

"They can never hold back forever, _diba_ (right)? So why don't we bring them together?" she suggested, giving them a playful smile. The two girls smiled back. Lalaine Gonzaga, the notorious schemer of the Rock Angels, was up to something again.

They huddled together in a discussion circle and spoke in low voices. In the middle of the discussion, Bambi looked got up to look at King and Mica Ella then covered her mouth as she squealed with delight. While still in the circle, Erika put her hand on top of Bambi's head and pushed her back in. They did not want to be found out.

"Ok?" Lalaine asked her sisters.

"Ok!!" Bambi and Erika answered excitedly.

"Hey everybody!" Bambi called out to the kids cheerfully. "Who's up for a day at the park?'

All the kids cheered hearing the word 'park'. Today was going to be so mush fun!

The girls smiled. That was the kind of response they were expecting.

"Let's go!" they yelled.

The kids cheered even more and ran out of the playroom. When they were all out of sight, King gave them a look and asked in a low voice, "What are you three up to this time?"

Bambi, Lalaine and Erika just smiled innocently at him and walked off, following the kids. King just sighed and shook his head. His girls and their little schemes. And he went off, following everyone.

At a far corner of the room, a young woman, about the age of twenty-one, had a little smile on her face.

"Oooh. A day at the park." she said. "How exciting."

"What are those little scamps up to this time?" the black jaguar wondered out loud. The "Little Scamps" is Armor's nickname for King's girls. The black jaguar just happened to spot the woman looking at King and the girls for quite a while. He was curious who this cute girl was.

"They want my best friend d and your pupil to be together." the woman replied.

Armor was shocked.

"How did you know he's my…?"

The woman smiled modestly. "I have my ways. Wanna join them?"

she asked Armor King in a rather child-like manner. She wanted to follow Mica Ella and the others in the park.

"That would be nice." he said. Maybe they can get to know each other there.

"Race ya!" she said, playfully pulling Armor's tail and running off. "Last one's ugly." She purposely pronounced it as "oog-leh", making Armor King laugh.

"Hey! Watch the tail!" Armor said. He didn't really like anyone playing with his precious tail, and yet he liked it when SHE touched it.

The girl giggled. "Can't catch me!"

"Get back here you little…!" Armor called out to her as he began chasing her.

Victoria giggled as the black jaguar ran after her. Indeed, this day was going to be so much fun!

_At the park…._

"Okay, ya'll! Go on and have fun!" Bambi said. The kids did as told and scattered all over the area, with no care in the world but to just enjoy their day.

In a far off corner of the park, Bambi spotted her sister, Victoria being chased by Armor King. They really looked cute together and Bambi grinned at the thought of Armor being her future brother-in-law.

She put her pointer fingers into her mouth and let out a good, loud whistle. Victoria and Armor looked up to see the little Angel waving at them.

Victoria smiled and ran up the hill to her sister, with Armor following close by.

"Hey there, _Ate_ (big sister)!" Bambi said happily.

"Hey! How's my little mischief maker?" Victoria greeted her sister playfully.

'Mischief maker'. Once again, she made Armor King laugh.

Victoria smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

Bambi smiled at them both before replying. "Lalaine, Erika and I are playing a little game." she grinned "It's called Cupid."

"Oh?' Victoria said with a smile. "How do you play?"

"Watch." Bambi smiled.

She walked over to Lalaine and Erika and whispered in Lalaine's ear. Then looked over to Victoria and Armor King. The three young girls smiled.

Then Bambi subtly motioned with her head towards King and Mica Ella.

Lalaine had that devious look on her face as she walked towards King and Mica Ella, who both seemed to be too shy to make a move as they sat together on the left side of the area.

She casually walked behind Mica Ella. And, as Victoria and Armor watched, pretended not to have anything in mind. Then she came closer, all the while Mica didn't seem to notice her. Lalaine raised her arms sidewards and waved them in a circular motion. Then she did a few hops in a very goofy manner. She was really making herself look silly.

Erika was becoming impatient. 'Get on with it already,_ Timang_ (Crazy)!' she wanted to yell at Lalaine. But she kept quiet, for she knew that if she did, their plan will be ruined. She just gave her sister an annoyed look.

Lalaine smirked then suddenly gave Mica Ella a good push forward, making her land right on top of King. They stayed that way for a few moments, then Mica Ella suddenly got up, totally embarrassed.

"S-sorry." she said.

"It's alright." King replied, feeling really shy.

Lalaine smiled and did a criss-cross catwalk. That push surprised everyone, especially Armor King.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Lalaine.

Lalaine smiled at him. "It's all in the name of love, Darling." She answered. Then let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I love playing cupid."

She then walked off in a criss-cross catwalk back to her sisters.

"Silly kid." Armor said, shaking his head. Victoria giggled and Armor smiled at her. He definitely liked this girl.

In an attempt to break the silence between them, Bambi walked walked over to King and whispered in his ear.

"King, why don't you give her a flower? Maybe she'd like that."

King smiled and immediately picked a red rose from a nearby flower bed. He held it behind his back.

"Um…Mica Ella…" he said shyly.

"Yes?" She asked. She was just as shy as he was.

"For you." King presented her the rose.

He couldn't read the expression on her face when she saw the flower. It was somewhere in between happy and…sad? She didn't like it?

"You don't like it? I'm sorry. I'll just…"

"No." Mica Ella said "It's…its lovely .Thank you." She took the rose gave him a little smile. King smiled as well.

"Hey everyone!" Erika called out. "Let's eat!" She'd ordered take-out from a nearby restaurant.

"YEAH!" The kids came running and getting their share of snacks.

While everyone was enjoying the picnic, King noticed that Mica was staring at the rose in her hands. She looked so happy and… sad.

"May I please be excused?" she asked King.

"Yes, you may." King replied, concern evident as he spoke.

"Thank you." she slowly stood up and walked off.

King wondered what could be wrong. He stood up and followed Mica Ella. She was in the middle of the park, behind some bushes.

"Mica Ella?" He pushed the bushes aside and found her. She was on her knees, her head down, causing her soft light brown hair to cover her beautiful face. Her hands were on her lap, holding the rose he'd given her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"You don't sound fine." king said. Mica Ella didn't respond. After a few moments…

"You really love roses, don't you?" King asked as he sat down beside her. Mica Ella nodded.

"They're my friends." she sad. "They never judge or try to hurt me."

Now King was starting to be curious. "What do you mean?"

Mica Ella sighed. "There are just times when I wish I was like the rose." she said, lightly stroking the blood-red petals with her finger."They have thorns. A way to protect themselves from those who just want to stomp on them or pull their heads off. But no…I'm just…me. Just…weak."

King was shocked. He had no idea Mica felt that way about herself.

"Don't say things like that. You're not weak at all." he said with utmost sincerity.

"How would you know?" Mica Ella asked him. "You don't even know me that much."

"Because I know there's more to you than what meets the eye." he said putting his large hand on top her own.

Mica looked up at him, surprise evident in her lovely brown eyes. King simply smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I better get going." she said. "Your girls might need help cleaning up." She stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey Mica. Do you have a place to stay?" King asked. As soon as she heard the question, Mica Ella stopped in her tracks, her back facing him. Actually, she _didn't_ have a place to stay. Not really. She shared a house with her cousin, a woman she didn't really get along with. She just kept quiet.

"'Cause, you know," King said as he stood up. "If you don't, you can always stay with us. If you like."

Mica Ella looked at him and gave him a little smile. A truly happy smile.

"Thank you, King." she said.

She was about to walk off, but after two steps, as if she forgot something, she walked back towards King and, without a moment's hesitation, kissed him on the cheek.

At that moment King felt his heart explode with joy. He felt like he could just die happy.

Mica Ella smiled at him and walked off. When she was out of sight, King's knees finally gave in. He put his hands on his furiously beating heart and fell over backwards in pure ecstasy. His love kissed him :)!


	7. Tragic Wedding

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, Dark R.A. and prettyprincess1992. Hope I'll get more from you :). Hope everyone likes this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my OC's and this story. And the song "Catch Me, I'm Fallin''" is by Toni Gonzaga. Okay! BEGIN!

**Chapter 4: Tragic Wedding**

That night, after all the fun in the park, Mica Ella went back to the fancy house she shared with her cousin, Shane. She was working late again and wouldn't be back 'til 10:15, so Mica just left a note near the phone desk.

_Shane,_

_I just want you to know that I got the job at the orphanage. Please don't trouble yourself waiting for me. I'll be staying there from now on. I'm moving out. Take care_

-_Mica Ella_

She then went to her room to pack her bags. She turned on the wall lamp and started going through her closet and dressers, putting her clothes and other essentials in three suitcases.

Of course, Mica Ella wouldn't forget one thing that contained her most prized possessions. She sat on her bed, slid the side table drawer open and slowly brought out a baby blue scrap book. Only the first page was were two red roses; pressed and preserved for three years, along with a diamond engagement ring, which still hasn't lost its glistening brilliance.

Then…all those painful memories came back to haunt her….

_Flashback_

"Will you marry me?" a man named Benicio Dizon once asked her as he got down on bended knee, presenting her a red rose and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." she happily replied. Benicio smiled as he put the engagement ring around her finger.

"Together?" Mica Ella asked.

"Forever." Beniciol answered. Then and there, they shared a kiss before the sun as it set into the sparkling Batangas ocean.

"I will always love you, Mica Ella." Benicio whispered, "No matter what."

Three days later, on the night of the full moon…

Mica Ella took Benicio to a far-off green field.

"What are we doing here, Mica?" he asked with confusion.

To try and calm herself, Mica took a deep breath, and then spoke, still sounding nervous. She was about to reveal a long-kept secret.

"Benicio, now that we'll be getting married, I think it's time you found out…what I really am."

"What do you mean?' he asked, even more confused.

"Benicio,I- I'm…"

Before Mica Ella could finish her words, the moonlight shone brightly on her.

Benicio watched in shock as Mica's facial features, as well as her whole body began to change, being engulfed in a white shining light.

"No…" he said in disbelief, for what stood before him in white and four legs was a…

"Benicio, "Ella said her mouth not actually moving but she was was speaking through her mind. "This is me ..The real me."

"No…" Benicio said, not wanting to believe what he was seeing and hearing as he backed away from her."You're not Mica Ella…! You're…a wolf! A…a monster!"

"Benicio…please…" the now four-legged Mica Ella tried to get close to hoim.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mica Ella yelped in pain as Benicio kicked her hard on the chest.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT?!'' Mica Ella said as hot tears of anger streamed down her face.

"I never said I'd love a freak!" Benicio answered.

For a few seconds, Mica Ella kept quiet.

"Why can't you accept me for what I am…?" she asked quietly as her tears continued to floe down her white, furry cheeks.

Benicio just gave her a look of disgust, then walked away, leaving Mica Ella angry and heartbroken.

Their wedding was called off, and inevitably, her family found out about what she did. They belittled her for revealing their secret.

"What were you thinking?" her mother asked. "If anyone else found out, who knows what could happen to us?"

"You have always been too quick to trust humans." her father told her harshly."All they will ever give you is pain and heartache."

With a loud cry of frustration, and being caught in a whirlwind of rage, sadness and pain, Mica Ella nearly destroyed everything in her room, including the engagement ring. Frames with pictures of her with Benicio were violently thrown to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. How could he do this to her? He'd promised her that he'd love her forever and then he just kicks her and walks away like he never cared at all. How could she'd been so stupid to think that anyone could love a freak like her? She thought she'd never fall in love again.

Then there was Jonathan Tolentino. He was unlike any human she'd ever met-a genuinely loving man who still cared for her even after she'd shown him her true form. And eventually, her parents accepted him and treated him as a part of the family. Waen Jonathan proposed to her, he too, just like Benicio, presented her a red rose as a sign of his love for her. A wedding was arranged to take place a few months after.

Then it happened…

On that very special day, veil adorned with white roses,a lovely sequined gown, and a bouquet, she was ready to walk down the isle with her love, but…

"Mica Ella!" one of her bride's maids, Kathleen, cried as she ran up to her friend.

"What?" Mica Ella asked. "What's wrong?"

Kathleen was barely breathing as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It's Jonathan. He's…he's....he's gone."

"What?" Mica asked. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Kathleen didn't answer. The hurt look in her eyes made everything clear.

"No…" Mica Ella said in denial. "No. You're joking…Jonathan's…not dead… H-he just wants to surprise me. He's always been a real kidder."

"Do you really think I'd joke about something like this?!" Kathleen asked as her voice shook with both anger and sadness.

Totally speechless as the horrible truth sank in, Mica Ella covered her mouth and slowly got down on her knees as tears began to floe down her cheeks.

"…Jonathan…" she said sorrowfully.

Everyone rushed to the hospital. When they got there, Jonathan's body had already been taken to the morgue. Kathleen asked the man in charge if her friend could see it. The man allowed it.

He led them inside and took them to a stretcher covered in a white sheet. The man took off the sheet… and there he was…He was already wearing the white tux he was supposed to in that supposed-to-be special day, just as Mica Ella was still wearing her wedding gown. But now...

Mica Ella wrapped her arms around Jonathan's cold, lifeless body and wept on his chest.

How could fate be so cruel to her? She'd found happiness at last being with Jonathan, but now, just when they were to unite as one, he'd suddenly been taken away from her. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, but then _this_ had to happen!

_End flashback_

A tear drop fell on the rose Jonathan had given her. Oh how she missed him so!

Mica Ella looked to the left side of the bed and saw the rose King had given her earlier that day. She took it and found herself staring ata it again.

She remembered the things that happened today. His letting her work in the orphanage without a second thought, her suddenly hugging him, him helping her reach the top shelf, her accidentally falling in top of him, him giving her this rose, his warm, loving hand on hers, and that last thing she did before she walked off...

The memory of her shamelessly kissing him flashed through head. Mica Ella was disgusted with her self.

"Ugh! What got into me?' she said.

Then she felt it. "Aw, man…not again…"

She put her hand over her heart as it beat rapidly. She thought of those beautiful green eyes. So loving and caring and…

"NO!" she thought, shaking her head. "No. I'm not falling for him! I won't fall in love...I can't fall in love...It's too dangerous..."

But no matter how much she tried to deny it, she _was_ falling for King.

A tear ran down her eye. History's going to repeat itself and there's nothing she could do about it.

_I don't know why_

_But when I look in your eyes_

_I feel something_

_That seems so right_

_You got yours, I got mine_

_I think I'm losing my mind_

_'Cause I shouldn't feel this way_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do…_


	8. Just Wanna Be With You Part 1

**A/N:** Please note that this fic is an AU. Characters from Tekken 4 to 5 will appear here. And of course, because the "good" Armor King is alive and well in this piece (I just simply hate that he'd been killed off prior to Tekken 4).Also, this fic is a tribute to some of my favorite scenes from High School Musical 3. If you've seen the movie, you'll know which ones they are once I get to them. Enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except my OC's and this story. Hope ya likey :)!

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Chapter 5: Just Wanna Be With You (Part 1)**

Mica Ella took a deep breath to calm herself as she stood in front of the orphanage door.

" Alright. Easy Mica Ella." she told herself. "You can do this."

She knocked two times and Bambi, Lalaine and Erika got the door.

When they saw her, all three of them smiled and called out, "Daaaaaddyyyyy :)!" in sing-song voices.

"What is it, girls?" King asked as he went over to the door. The girls just giggled and ran off, leaving him alone with Mica.

King looked up and when he saw Mica Ella, a smile lit up his face, and yet, somehow, he was flustered.

"Oh! Mica Ella! Y-you're here...! Not there…" King said, pointing at who- knows- what. "N-not that we don't you here, you know, I mean,it's so nice, to have you here with us, Come on in."

"Thank you." Mica Ella said with a little smile, her nervousness fading.

King had a way of making her smile.

They went on their way to what would be Mica Ella's room for a looong time. They girls offered to help bring Mica Ella's suitcases.

"A little tongue-tied were we, lover boy?" Bambi asked in s low voice, wearing a supposedly-annoying smile.

"King the smooth operator." Lalaine said with a giggle, trying to annoy their father.

"Real smooth." Erika added with a smile.

"Oh, shut up you...!" King was going to playfully smack them in the back of the head, but they all instinctively ducked.

Mica Ella just giggled at their antics. When they got to Mica's new room, the girls giggled even more and once again ran off. King just shook his head at them.

"Playful as always," Mica Ella said.

"Yeah. But I still love my girls." King said with a smile.

"So how are you feeling?" King asked as he sat with her on the bed.

"I'm fine." Mica Ella replied, giving him a little smile. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"No problem." King replied. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

Then silence befell them. After a few moments…

"If you don't mind," King said carefully." may I know why you were sad today?"

Mica Ella bit her lip and kept quiet for a moment, then finally spoke, all the while still not making eye contact with him.

"I just …remembered someone...We supposed to get married…"

King's initial reaction was jealousy. So, he wasn't the only man who liked her...?

"But three days before our wedding, he…rejected me, and the wedding was called off."

King's jealousy then turned into disgust. How could anyone reject someone like Mica Ella?

"Then I met another…" Mica went on. "He truly cared for me and I was really happy being with him, but…"

"But what?" King asked.

"He …died on our wedding day." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Mica Ella blinked back little tears that that threatened to fall down her face.

"Oh my god…" King said in shock. "I am so sorry…"

Mica Ella still wasn't looking at him. "It's okay." she said quietly.

"But you don't have to be sad _all _the time." King said in a reassuring tone as he put his hand on hers. "Everyone deserves to be happy. and you are no exception. The Lord will give you the one who is meant for you."

Mica Ella smiled. "That's what my best friend said."

_Flashback_

Earlier that day…

"Are you sure I can do this?" she asked Victoria nervously.

"Yes, you can." Victoria said. "Now, go."

She gave Mica Ella a gentle push towards the orphanage door.

_End flashback_

The pain of losing Jonathan hurt so bad that Mica quit her job and spent the next three years in recluse within the walls of her Batangas rest house. But with some encouragement from Victoria, she was able to get back on her feet and face life once again.

"Thank you, Victoria." Mica Ella said quietly.

"You're welcome." said a familiar female voice .King and Mica Ella looked up and there she was.

"Vickie :)." Mica Ella said happily.

"Hey, Mickie :)" Victoria greeted her best friend. "I see you've made a new friend." she said smiling warmly at King.

Mica Ella blushed. "Yeah. This is King."

Mica smiled at him and motioned towards the young woman.

"My best friend, Victoria."

"Hey, how ya doin?" Vickie saluted in a way familiar to King.

"Hey." King said. "You must be Bambi's sister. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Victoria replied proudly."And I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of her."

"My pleasur." King replied. He looked behind her and saw his mentor. "Armor, a friend of yours?"He asked about Victoria.

"She's nice." Armor King replied.

"Isn't he sweet?" Victoria asked Mica Ella and King, a hint of giddiness in her voice.

King smiled and looked at Armor. He could've sworn he saw the black jaguar blush. King just grinned. Suddenly…

"SHARK ATTACK!!" Bambi jumped on King, knocking him onto the bed. Mica put her hands over her mouth, surprised by what just happened.

"Oh Bambi, you little scamp." King said as she held him down. She just giggled wildly.

"Hey King," Erika said as she and Lalaine stood in the doorway. "guess who we found playing inside the mailbox."

King looked down and saw…Maria. Lalaine and Erika held her in each hand. Her denim overalls dress was covered with sticky envelopes and papers while her hair was covered with postal stickers.

"Maria." King said.

"Dada!" Maria said, giggling wildly. Erika and Lalaine let Maria go and toddle towards King. "Come here, you…' he said. He picked her up, taking her into his arms.

"One of your babies?" Mica Ella asked.

"Yeah." King said, picking the stickers out of Maria's hair.

"She's beautiful." Mica Ella said, seeing that she had porcelain skin, crystal blue eyes and curly blond hair.

"Yeah, she is." King said. 'Like you' he thought as looked fondly at Mica Ella.

"Maria, that's not food." Lalaine said, snapping King out of his momentary trance.

King looked and saw that Maria was holding a piece of paper. She was chewing on it with her toothless mouth.

"No, Maria!" King said.

He gently took the paper away from her. Maria just giggled and clapped her hands. H e gave the paper to Bambi.

Curious what could be written on it, Bambi unfolded it and read it Lalaineand Erika stood on both sides of her and took a look too. Bambi read aloud:

_Heihachi Mishima cordially invites you to the first ever Mishima "_…sing=Along Night??"

"Old man Mishima must think he's a superstar." Erika commented. Bambi just went on reading the invitation.

_...which will be held at the Mishima Music Hall. All Iorn Fist Tournament participants are eligible to attend. _

"COOOOL!!" Bambi and Lalaine said excitedly. They just loved these kinds of parties.

"He wants to know who can be the King, or..."Lalaine giggled and snapped her fingers and struck a showgirl pose.'...queen of the mic."

"Well now, "King said. "It's getting pretty late. You girls ought to get some rest if you want to start practicing first thing in the morning."

"Okay, daddy :)." the girls replied. Everyone then made their way out of Mica Ella's room. King stayed behind for a bit.

"Good night, Mica Ella." he said.

Mica was feeling shy again and wasn't looking at him.

After a few moments…

"Good night, King." she said with a soft, happy smile.

King smiled back at her, making her blush.

'I hope to see you smile again tomorrow' he said inwardly, and he closed the door.

The next day…

"Up already?" Armor King asked Victoria when he saw her sitting in the piano.

"Of courses." she said, smiling sweetly at him. "I'm excited for my sister. She just loves performing."

"That little scamp always did say she wants to be a rock star." Armor said, as he sat next to Vickie.

'I never got you name." Armor Kig said. "Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Eveyone calls me Vickie," Victoria replied. "but you can call me Victoria."

"Victoria..." Armor said, grinning. "That's a pretty name.'

Vickie giggled."Thank you!"

Armoor King was about to introduce himself."I'm-"

"Armor King." Victoria said."Yes. I know."

"How did you..." Armor asked, once again taken by surprise.

"Like I said, I have my ways." Victoria replied.

Armor Kng smiled at her."You're good."

Victoria giggled."I know!" she said, quite proudly. Then she asked, "Would you like to hear the song they'll be singing?"

"Sure.' Armor King replied. This was his chance to hear her sing.

Victoria smiled and began to play the fist notes of the song. Then she began to sing.

_I got a lot of things I have to do_

_All these detractions_

_Of futures coming soon_

_We're being pulled_

_A hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens_

_I know I got you_ (looks at Armor sweetly then slides her fingers through the keys, playing a more lively tune)

_You're on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_We'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart..._

In another room...

Bambi, Lalaine and Erika: _All I wanna do _

_Is be with you , be with you_

_There's nothin' we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you, only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

Bambi: _You know it's true_

All: _I just wanna be with you _(all three of them go over to King and give him a big hug, all at once, and look up at him smiling sweetly)

_I just wanna be with you..._(King smiles and takes them in for one big hug)

Mica Ella just smiled as she watched the tender moment King was having with his girls. She loved how he cared for them so much, no matter how mischeivous they were.

"That was awsome, girls.' King said happily.

"Thank you, daddy :)" the girls all did graceful bows.

"Papa K," Lalaine said in a rather unsatisfied tone."Can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?' King asked.

Lalaine grinned."I want Daddy Armor to sing with me."

Everyone, even King knew about Lalaine's crush on Armor King, and he could tell thet she was a bit jealous now that he's hanging out with Victoria.

'I'm sorry, Lalaine, my friend, but I don't sing." Armor said as he stepped into the room with Victoria.

"Aw, come on, Armor." Lalaine said in her sweetest voice. "It'll be fun."

Armor looked at King, who grinned at him.

'It could be your time shine, Armor :)' he said in a cheery tone.

Armor King sighed and turned to Lalaine, smiling."Alright. I'll do it."

"YAY :)!" Lalaine cheered.

Armor turned to Victoria, who had a smile on her face that said 'you're a good man.'

The black jaguar grinned. Maybe this situation isn't so bad.


	9. Just Wanna Be With You Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. Ya'll know who ya are :) .mcc1089, I am glad you like my story. I hope you'll like this chappy too :). It took lotS of hard work to get this done, and a review for it would really mean a lot. Hope ya likey :)!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is of my possession except for my OC's and this story. Enjoy :)!

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Just Wanna Be With You (Part 2)**

With the Mishima Sing –Along Night just a few days away, the Rock Angels went on practicing their song numbers. Since Lalaine wanted a duet with Armor King, Bambi and Erika decided to do their own thing. Bambi will be singing "Get Back" by Demi Lovato, while Erika was going to do her own rendition of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.

Meanwhile, Armor King was going through a really awkward practice session with Lalaine. Maybe because happy songs weren't exactly his thing. But of course, he still found it to be a good and even fun experience just being with his little friend.

While King helped Mica Ella with her work in the orphanage, he seemed to have something in his mind.

"Mica, you heard about the Sing-Along Night in the Mishima Music Hall, right?"

"Yeah." Mica Ella said with a smile. Dang! King just loved that smile!

"That's all Bambi, Lalaine and Erika have been talking about these past few days."

"You know, they did say that we can bring guests along, so I was thinking maybe…you could…come with me, uh…us ...to the party?"

Mica Ella looked at him with pleasantly surprised eyes. "King, are you…asking me out?"

King rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess you can say that…Yes."

Mica Ella smiled softly. "Alright. I'll go out with you."

King smiled. "Ok…I guess we're done here. You need more help?"

"No. It's ok." Mica Ella replied. "I'll handle the kids now. You have a good day, sir :)"

"Will do." King replied then walked off. When he was far enough, where no one could see him, he suddenly raised his fist into the air.

"BOO-YAH!!" He's got a date with the girl of his dreams :)!

At least three days before the Big Event, they all flew to Japan and settled down in the Mishima Hotel.

The four girls had absolutely no time for jet lag. They explored, played and went shopping. King chuckled as he thought of how they'll be when they fly back to Mexico. "They'll be totally knocked out. They'll be sleeping for days."

On the night of the Big Event, the girl s were so excited as they got ready for the party.

"Gettin' ready, for the night of nights, the night of nights, alright." the girls sang, while King brushed Bambi's hair, Lalaine admired how pretty she looked in her new white polka-dotted orange bubble dress and Erika put on her new black star earrings

"This night's gonna rock!" Bambi said excitedly when King was done with her hair.

"Fabulous!" Lalaine added.

"It's cool." Erika said, pretending to be calm.

"Aw yeah!" Bambi said. "We're gonna rock the Mishima stage!"

The girls then pretended to hold a mic and started to belt out the chorus of "Bring Me To Life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" King said wrapping his arms around them, trying to keep them from getting too excited.

"Easy, ya little rockers! Save your energy for the party."

"Yes, daddy :)!"

"Pa-tee, pa-tee!" Maria said, giggling and clapping her hands with delight.

"Maria's excited too." Bambi said, smiling at their baby sister.

"Hey, where's Mommy Mica?" Lalaine wondered out loud.

King wondered as well. He hadn't seen her after she'd mentioned she had a surprise for them.

Just then, Mica Ella timidly stepped into the room. Once again, she made King's jaw drop, and if he had his mask off she would've seen it. Bambi,Lalaine and Erika all squealed with delight when they saw lavender blouse she wore was like a mini bubble dress with long flowing sleeves paired with black slacks and black low-cut boots.

"Surprise." She said shyly with a little smile.

King smiled as walked over to her, all the while his nervouness affecting him.

"King, you're walking like a robot!" Bambi said.

Hearing that comment, King blushed, thinking he made himself silly in front of Mica Ella.

Mica just smiled softly at him and said, "You're a cute robot."

That made all four of King's girls giggle. King just blushed and put a hand behind his head.

"So what do you think?" Mica Ella asked timidly."How do I look?"

King looked at her from head to toe and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Mica Ella said with a blush and a shy smile.

"Welll," King said to everyone. "Shall we get going?"

"Let's go!" the three older girls said loudly.

"Hey," Victoria said. "Don't forget us."

Everyone turned to see Victoria and Armor King, all dressed and ready to go as well.

"Alright." King said. "We all here?"

"yup!" King's girls answered.

King looked and evwrtine gave him a smile. He smiled too. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!!' King's girls said loudly. And they were off to night of song.

"Double date?" King asked Armor King with a grin.

Armor blushed. "You could say that." he said.

Again King just grimned. This was going to be one heck of a night.

_Outside t__the Mishima Music Hall..._

"We're here :)!" King said. " Let's..."

The four girls didn't even wait for him to finish his words. They squeezed past him and ran inside in a frenzy, squealing with delight and excitement.

The Music Hall was one big ballroom with a large stage at the center. A giant screen meant to show the performer's overall score hung over two doors. One on each side of the stage. These were for the Iorn Fist performers who wanted to make a grand entrance.

King and Company went to find thier tables, with Bambi, Lalaine, Erika and Maria leading the way. All of a sudden...

"Hey, Little Miss Sunshine :)!" Someone gently grabbed Bambi from behind, making Bambi giggle wildly.

"Lei!" Bambi said happily.

"How ya doin'" Lei asked the girls. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah!" the girls answered.

"Hey, come on." Lei said. "Sit with us There's plenty of room ;)." Lei's table was occpied by all thier friends. Bambiand the girls gave a loud whistle to get King's attention. He smiled and motioned for Armor to follow him. Armor gently grabbed Victoria's wrist and Vickie did the same to a very shy Mica Ella.

"Hey, King." Lei said, smiling in a friendly way at Mica Ella and Victoria."Who are your friends?"

Bambi giggled."They're their dates!"

"BAMBI!!" King and Armor said all at once. Bambi just covered her mouth and just giggled even more.

Victoria smiled and introduced herself first. "How ya'll doin'? I'm Victoria."

"I'm Mica Ella ." Mica said shyly.

"Hi!" said a Chinese girl with pigtails. "I'm Xiaoyu. And this is Jin." she said, motioning to the dark haired young man beside her.

"Hello." Jin said politely.

"I'm Christie." said a shapely young woman with tan skin and a high ponytail. "And this is Eddy." she said, motioning to the chocolate-skinned man next to her.

"Is he your date?" Both Christie and Eddy just blushed.

"I'm Julia.' an indian girl said, giving Victoria and Mica Ellla a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you all." both Vuctoria and Mica Ella said.. Just then...

"Good evening, everyone." a voice said, speaking into a mic. The man himself, Heihachi Mishima."And welcome to the Mishima Sing-Along Night. Before we begin, I'd like to try something new. I'd like to take this moment to appriciate the night's natural beauty."

At the sound of this, the crowd looked at him with curious eyes. Heihachi smirked then snapped his fingers. Two men in black who stood by both sides of the nearest window each pulled a string, causing the royal red curtains to slide open. Outside, a cresent moon shone in the dark blue sky.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Hachi asked everyone.

King smiled. It was pretty nice. He looked at Mica Ella and noticed that she was tense as she looked outaide. She had a frigbhtened look in her eyes. Her lips quivereed and her hands trembled as if she was trying to hold somthing back.

"Mica?" Kinng asked. "What's wrong?"

Mica just whimpered...and then it happened....She howled at the moon."Aoooooo..."

When she was done, she realized that everybody in the Hall was giving her a strange look. She just laughed nervously and hid her face behind her hand which formed a peace sign.

Heihachi made shifty eyes. "Ooookaaaay...That aside, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!'

And the Sing-Along night began. First up, Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix. They sang along to "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. thier score hit a perfect hundred. "OOHS!" Paul said loudly into the mic as he punched the air in victory.

Next up: Lee Chaolan._ Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? AW!_ His overall score was 95. Boohoo!

Next, Hwoarang. _It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes! I am, getttin' so hot, I'm wanna take my clothes off..._This was complete with him moving like a macho dancer, and nearly taking his shirt off.

"I LOVE YOU HWOARANG!!!" Asuka shouted, along with several other fangirls. And when Hwoarang's score of 100 showed on the screen, Asuka and the fangirls cheered at the top of thier lungs.

Up next: Lili. She wore a movie-star-glamorous pink gown while she had an entotague (hope I spelled that right) of six boys in black tuxedos. _Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me. I think they're ok. If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away._

Hwoarang licked his lips at the cute blond. 'mmm...Lili...' He ran towards her like an overly excited dog with his tongue out, held back by Baek Do San holding him by the shirt colllar. Hwoarang was able to break free and run towards LIli. She simply held her fan out, making Hwoarang hit his face. Baek just gave Lili a thumbs up. Lil's performance scored her a 100.

Then it was Bambi's turn and King out his didgcam out in video mode. She sang "Get Back" by Demi Lovato and scored a hundered.

"ROCK ON!" she said loudly.

"That's my girl!" King said proudly.

"This is one crazy party." King said." Everyone's really good."

"Yeah" Erika said."But we're gonna rock." All of a sudden...

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" came a loud, menacing voice, making King's girls and everyone else in the room wince.

"PUT THE SPOTLIGHT ON ME!!!" Craig Marduk said loudly, acting like an arrogant butt-hole as always."NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NO ONE!" He bumped Bruce aside and grabbbed the mic, with the intention of hogging the spotlight. Everyone in the in the Hall screamed in terror, for they would all fall victim to Craig Marduk's terrible singing voice.

To the dismay of King's girls, he was going to sing "When Willl I See You Agian?" by The Three Degrees.

_WHEN WILLL I SEE YOU AGAIN?_ The Ape Man was singing horribly out of tune_._

"Hey!" Lalaine yelled out. "You're riuning our favorite song!"

_ARE WE IN LOVE, OR JUST FRIEEEEEEEENDS? _Everyone had to cover thier ears. The bustard can't even reach a high note to save his life!

"Yo, Ape Man! Quit it, ya nas-teh!" Erika yelled. The butt-hole just smirked and sang even more just to annoy her.

_IS THIS THE BEGINNING, OR IS THIS THE EEEEEEEEEEEND?!_

Erika took off her shoe and aimed at the bustard. But Steve Fox was in her way.

"Excuse me please, _kuya_ (big brother)" Steve moved to the left side and with a smirk , Erika threw her shoe and hit a bull's eye in his big, sorry #%#.

"WHO DID THAT?!' the Ape Man asked loudly.

"Not me." Erika said, pretending to sound innocent. She made Steve snicker.

Marduk narrowed his beady eyes at her. "i'm watching you, kid." he said in a theatening voice, pointing at his beady eyes and at her.

"What Ever Major Loser!" Erika answered, making the sign with her three fimngers and making Steve REALLY laugh. "Erika..." King said to his daughter. "Sorry, daddy." As long as the Ape Man was her father's friend, he's stilll tolerable.

It was Erika's turn to perform. But then she wanted something. "Dad, I don't have a partner." she told King.

"I'll sing with her." Steve offered.

Erika smiled. She's got a cute guy to sing with her :). They did a powerful rendition of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesence. A performance in which Steve Fox unleashed his inner rocker, holding the mic stand like a guitar and energeticallly strumming imaginary strings.

Steve_: Wake me up!_

Erika: _Wake me up inside1_

Steve: _I can't wake up!_

Erilka: Wake me up inside!

Steve: _Baby!_

Erika_:_ _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

"Yeah boy!" Hwoarang yelled out at his best bud. "Rock on!"

After the performance, everyone , especially King who had his digicam out the whole time, cheered loudly. The giant screen showed a perfect score of 100. Steve and Erika smiled at each other. She put a hand out , expecting a handshake, but was met with a playful headlock and Steve's fist lightly rubbing the top of her head.

Next up: Christie. She did a fabulous rendition of "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce'. Eddy was practically drooling. 'Mmmm...Christie...'

Then Victoria was called on to perform. She gamely wnet up the stage. "Ok. So what do I do now?" she asked the guy manning the karaoke machine. The guy explained that she had to pick a song from the booklet, then type in the number in the machine. "Oh! So that's how it works!Heheh :)." Armor King just shook his head at Vickie's silliness.

"Armor :)!" Victoria called out to him with the mic, waving at him. Armor gave him a somewhat embarassed smile and waved back at her. She got the hang of this karaoke thing and did a very stunning rendition of Jojo's "Baby It's You." Armor just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Then Mica Ella was called upon to perform.

"Blow 'em away, Mickie :)! Whoo-" Victoria was hushed by Armor's hand going onto her mouth.

Mica smiled and went up the stage. She sang "Crazy For You" by Madonna. She had such an angelic voice. King just watched her, mesmerized by her singing. and those words, they really expressed how he felt for her._ Crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this. it's all brand new. Ypu'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you._

In the intermission, Lei and Panda did an amusing dance medley of "Kung Fu Fughting" and "Macarena".

Then came the "Big Event".The lights were dimmed for dramatic effect. A single spotlight shone with Heihachi already in it. The old man smirked as he put the mic inches from his lips.. .This was going to be Heihachi Mishima's "grand performance".

_First I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' could never live_

_Without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong and I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back_

_From outer space! _

The crowd's reaction to him: 0_0

Heihachi smirked even more as he danced (really badly) down the stage towards his audience.

_Oh now go!_

_Walk out the door!_

_Just turn around now_ (purposely bumps Kazuya with his hip with really bad rhytm and dances off. Jin was mortified. He just wanted to sink under the table and let the floor swallow him up)

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore!_

_Weren't you the who tried to_

_Hurt me with goodbye _

_You think I 'd crumble_

_you think i'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I !_

_I will survive!_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll feel alive_

_I got all my life to live_

_I got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will sur-_

Heihachi was enjoying himself too much. But before he could finish his "performace", a cane extended from the right side of the stage, and grabbed old man Heihachi by the neck. That was the end of his "performance".

"Oh, thank you." Jin said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief.

Art last, it was Lalaine's turn to perform. She was so excited but kept her cool.

"Time for this star to shine!" she thought with a smile.

All of a sudden...

"Lalaine, baby honey :)!"

At the sound of that voice, Lalaine winced and shut her eyes. All figjhters of the Tournament can participate , which means HE would be here too. Arms wrapped themselves around her. It was Benjo Retonda, her most presistent suitor. One who just wasn't her type.

"How are you, Babes?" Benjo asked.

"Retonda, what you doing here back stage?!" she asked in rather annoyed tone.

"I came to wish you luck, honey :)"

"Get off me!" Lalaine broke free from his hold. Then had a funny feeling in her nose."Ah-choo! What i_s_ that?"

"You like it?" he asked with a smile. It's it's Banana Bana35."

"Ugh! No way! Ah-choo! I'm allergic to that stuff! Ah-choo!" She ran off and made her way to the stage. She managed to regain her composure and make an entrance. She thought she'd be safe and she'll be singing with Armor. In the crowd, King had his digicam out on video mode again. He'd never miss his girls' shinning moment. Laine smiled and came out out onstage through the left side door. She waved at her "fans" then began to sing her own version of "Just Wanna Be With You" from HSM 3.

Everything was going fine until....

Lalaine: ..._even if we're miles apart!_ (looks to theright side and expects Armor King to come out. He didn't)

Lalaine laughed nervouly and repeated her line._ Even if we're miles apart!_ (still no Armor King)

Lalaine: _Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart!_ (just then,the spotlights flash five times and out comes...Benjo. Much to Lalaine's dismay)

Benjo: _All I wanna do is be with you , be with you_ (dances over to Lalaine and hugs her again. Lalaine breaks free from his hold and tries to escape him with no sucess since the stage had a fancy fence around it. He cornered her on the left side of the stage and gently grabs her waist. All the while, they were actually singing together)

Benjo: _...nothing can break us apart_!

Lalaine: Ah-choo! (sneezed at Benjo, but he didn't mind)

Benjo:_ I just wanna be with..._

Lalaine, looking away : _...ew..._

She got off the stage and Benjo followed her. Seeing that no one was on stage now, Bambi, Erika and Victoria came up and picked up where the song was left off. Now eveyone in the Hall (almost) was singing along. At the end of the song, everyone cheered as the screen flashed a perfect hundred.

At the end of the night, King got drunk. Mica Ella had to help him get back into his room. "Whoo...Alright...Rock on, baby..."he said, his speech all slurry thanks tohis having a bit too much.

"Aw man, look at you." MIca Ella said as she set him on the bed."You're all filthy." In the process of getting tipsy, King got his mask dirty as well. He was too way out of it to even protest when Mica Ella took it off.

She went into the bathroom and washed his booze-stained mask in the sink."Ain't nothin' gonna stop me!" she heard King say. She turned to see King try to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm goin' out for some more fun!" Tipsy King answered.

"Oh no you don't!" Mica Ella said firmly as she ran out of the bathroom and tried to get him to sit back down. "You're not going anywhere, mister!" There was a little struggle and both lost thier balance, falling onto the bed with Mica Ellla on top.

"There, you see?" she said, sounding nervous."You're not going anywhere." All of a sudden, King had a smile on his face."You're really pretty when you're nervous..." To Mica Ella, that smile was...cute...and and she found him to be...handsome.

Mica Ella bit her lip She tried very hard to resist the fire burning inside of her. But...she gave in...She kissed him passionately on the lips and King, without hesitation, kissed her back. For a few moments she was on top, then King rolled on top of her and kissed her even more, as if letting out inner desire that he'd always had....


	10. We Are!

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed my chappy. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Hope to get more from ya'll :). And just so everyone knows, what happened to Lalaine in that chapter is my own re-enactment of one of the best scenes from High School Musical 3. Anyways, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except my OC's and this story. And the song "Catch Me, I'm Fallin'" is by Toni Gonzaga. Ok! On with chappy 6!

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Chapter 6: We Are :)!**

The next day, Mica Ella slowly woke up in bed. She tried to get up but could barely do so. Something heavy was around her waist. She looked down and realized it was...King's arm. She also noticed that she was only in her under shirt and one strap had gone down to below her shoulder. The blouse she wore was tossed to the floor. Then she looked at the unmasked man next to her. He looked so beautiful as he slept. She reached out and touched his cheek. She kind of enjoyed the encounter they had last night...Oh what is she thinking?! At that moment, oh god, she felt like a little hoe!

She whimpered (the sound she always makes when she's nervous or tense) as she watched when King slowly started to awaken.

He looked at her. "Mica?"

Mica Ella just got up, took her blouse and ran out the door.

King was confused for a moment. Then he realized that he'd taken his shirt and pants off. He looked to the side at the open bathroom door and saw his mask near the sink. Then it hit him.'Oh no...'

He quickly got his mask and got dressed, then went after Mica Ella. He found her in the kitchen helping prepeare breakfast for everyone. The moment she saw him, she politely asked the cook if she could be excused and quickly walked off.

He followed her out of the kitchen. "Mica Ella, I'm sorry!" he called out to her.

Mica didn't respond and after several moments of walking after her, King grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Mica Ella said."Let...me...go!"

King then took a firm hold of her other wrist and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I won't until you tell me what's wrong! I 've already apologized but you you would't accept my sorry!"

Those jaguar eyes looked feircely at her. They frightened her and it showed. She began to whimper and tremble in fear.

King then softened as he loosened his grip on her wrists. "Please don't be like this, Mica Ella." he said, nearly pleading. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Mica bit her lip then replied quietly, "I'll tell you later."

"Ok." King said, letting her go. They then walked away from each other without another word.

Down the hall, Mica Ella ran into King's girls.

"A misunderstanding with Dad?" Bambi asked her.

"How did you know?" Mica Ella asked, not hiding her amazement.

"Ate (big sister) please!" Lalaine said. "We're his girls! We always know! Don't be sad. THat will ruin your pretty face!"

"You don't wanna end up looking like _her_, do you?" Erika asked, pointing at Lalaine. Lalaine simply smacked her in the back of the head.

"When I'm sad, I just close my eyes, take a breath, thiink of the one person who's special to me and sing. That always makes me feel better." Bambi said.

"Thank you. girls." Mica said, giving them a little smile.

"You're welcome :)!" they replied all at once."Take care!"

Mica Ella smiled at them again and went on her way.

She walked down the hall and went into the recreation room. THere, she found a piano. She smiled a bit.

She just sat on the chair for a while, then put her fingers over the keys. She decided to do what Bambi does.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thought of one person who is special to her. Those beautiful green jaguar eyes slowly started to appear into her head. She felt her heart beating again, like it did before. She then thought about what happened the previous night. She could've stopped herself. She could've walked away...but no. She didn't.

She sighed. Then began to play the notes the song that came to mind, and began to sing.

_If I could just walk away_

_Without you from day to day,_

_I would die just thinking of you_

_I know we can never be_

_More than friends, you and me_

_But why do I feel this way?_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do..._

Unknown to Mica Ella, King was watching her fondly from the doorway, smiling softly.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Thank you." she said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"May I know what's wrong?" King asked gently.

Mica sighed. "It's just tnat..." she she turned to look at him_ and let out a little gasp. She was looking into the eyes_ of an unmasked King. While she wasn't looking at him, he'd taken his mask off.

"Please don't be sad, Mica Ella." King pleaded softly. "Seeing you unhappy breaks my heart because..." Mica looked at him with questioning eyes. They widened slightly when he continued.

"...I love you, Mica Ella." King whispered_, _his lips only a few inches away from hers."I love you so much."

"I-I..." Mica Ella hesitated. But then she put her hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly again. She was feeling THAT feeling again. The one she vowed to never ever feel for any man. In her mind, this really shouldn't be happening...but it was_._

Chorus:

_How can something so wrong_

_Feel so right all along?_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_How can time be so wrong_

_For love to come along?_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe someday I'll see_

_Why love did this to me_

_'Cause I can't go along pretending_

_That love isn't here to stay_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you..._

She looked deep into his eyes, so full of love and sincerity. That was all she could see. Then she smiled, giving in to the feeling in her heart. Knowing she can't hide it forever.

"I love you too, King." she said softly.

King smiled as he came closer. Mica Ella smiled as well and closed her eyes. Lalaine screamed with delight only to be hushed by Bambi and Erika's hand flying onto her mouth. King and Mica Ella kissed.

The girls stood by the doorway and watched with delight. All the while, King and Mica Ella didn't notice them. They were in a world of thier own. All of a sudden, Maria took Erika's ribbon and ran off. They ran after the baby to retrieve Erika's precious hair ribbon.

As soon as the kids left, gentleness turned into passion. King kissed Mica Ella with so much longing in his heart as thier lips caressed each other. His lips wanted to go into her mouth and she gladly granted him entrance. After a few minutes, they both needed air. They let go of each other, panting lightly. They looked at each other for a moment. Then, with a little laugh, they hugged.

He ran his hands over her back as he held her close, so gently as if he thought he might break her. Mica Ella laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. In all those years of heartache, she's forgotten how good it feels to be in love. But now, being here in King's arms, she remembered. She'd found happiness and security just being here with him. It was a moment she wished would never end.

"Soooo..." King said as he slowly let her go and started to put his mask back on."...does this mean we're..."

Mica Ella smiled at him. "Yes. We are."

"We...?" he loooked at her hopefully with thise lovely green eyes.

"We. Are :)." Mica Ella repeated slowly, smiling even more.

"Ok." King said, feeling really giddy. "See you later." And he walked off. When he was out of sight, Mica Ella put her hands over her heart and sighed blissfully while slowly leaning backwards, almost falling off the chair.

When King walked far enough where no one could see him, he started dancing from side to side and snapping his fingers, rejoicing in the fact that he and his love are finally together.

"We are! We are! We are! We are!" he said in a sing-song voice. He was so happy that he didn't care if he'd get caught acting like a real goof.

Unknown to King, he wasn't t the only one dancing with joy at that very moment.

In another room...

"They are! They are! They are! They are!" Victoria said in a sing-song voice as she snapped her fingers and danced from side to side in a really goofy manner.

"You do know how ridiculous you look right now, don't you?" Armor King asked as he watched her.

'Yup. And I don't care :)." Victoria answered."Whoo!" She'd finished off her dance with a ballerina twirl and then suddenly sat down on the chair, letting out a sigh.

"I'm just really happy they're finally together...That MIca Ella's finally happy." she said quietly.

Her sudden change in mood took Armor by surprise. He sat next to her.

"She's not like anyone in this world, " Victoria continued." and she's been through a lot in the span of three years."

Victoria remembered that day three years ago; Mica Ella had just lost her supposed-to-be husband and was in her flower garden, crying.

Flashback

"Why does thiskeep happening to me?" Mica had asked her sorrowfully.

"I know it's hard Ate, But it'll get better. The Lord will give you the one who is meant for you."

Mica Ella just kept quiet and let Vicoria take her into a comforting hug.

"You'll be ok." she whispered as she held her best friend in her arms.

End Flashback

She sniffled as she wiped away a little tear in her eye."No one likes to see their friends in pain" she said."But as her Guardian Angel and best friend, I must always be there for her through thick and thin, even though it breaks my heart to see her so hurt. And now..." A little smile curled up in her face."The Lord has found the one who is meant for her."

Armor King was surprised. He'd never seen happy-go-lucky Victoria so...moody. Then he smiled and put a reassuring arm around her. "Well, you know what I think? he asked her. ""I think she's very lucky to have a friend like you."

Victoria suddenly had that happy-go-lucky smile on her face again."Aw, aren't you the sweetest black jaguar? :)" she said as she playfully pinched his nose. "Just for that, you've earned yourself a POWER HUG!!" she threw her arms around Armor King and hugged him tightly, making him blush.

"Do you like me?" Victoria asked as she held him.

Armor King sighed. "To be honest," he said." You're annoying. You're just too sweet. Too happy."

"But I don't annoy you _that _much, right?" she asked with a grin.

"No." Armor admitted. "You don't ."

"Because you _love_ me :)." Victoria said with a smile. She looked up at Armor King, The black jaguar had a little smile on his face.

"Yes" he said as he gently touched her cheek. "I do."

Victoria smiled at him and they found themselves looking deep into each other's eyes. Then she giggled and gave him a playful push. "Can't catch me!" Then she ran off. "You can't escape me , Vickie!" Armor King called as he ran after her.

Mica Ella smiled as she looked beyond the hotel balcony, seeing Victoria and an unmasked Armor King share a kiss near the pool.

"He must be really happy right now." King said as he came up behindd Mica, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mica Ella smiled. "I bet Vickie is too."

King watched the two below as they had their tender moment. "i don't think he ever thought he'd be in love. Truth is, neither did I . All those years ago, I just suddenly felt that a part of me was missing and I had no idea what that something was. But...ever since I met you...I keow... You're that part of me, Mica Ella. You were the missing part of me." he said as he looked lovinngly at her.

Mica Ella looked at him and touched his cheek. For a moment she was silent, then she spoke. "I used to believe that love is a curse, but when I met you, you reminded me what a joy it is to have that feeling."

They just stood there, enjoying their moment together. Then Mica Ella suddenly smiled. "Are you planning to tell your girls about us?"

"Heh..." King said with a smirk. "I can just imagine what they'll say if I don't."

He began to immitate the girls' way of talking . First, Bambi.

"Dadddyyy! Why didn't you tell us? I won't sing for you anymore!"

Next, Maria.

"I no like Dada!"

Then, Lalaine.

"Papa K, You sneak! You're no longer my shopping partner!"

And lastly, Erika.

"Alright. That's it! You're no longer a VIP at my next figure skating competitiion!"

Mica Ella laughed at him. "You are so mean, ya big ol' puddytat!"

"Am I?" King asked, pretending to be hurt as he made cute kitty cat eyes at her.

"Oh stop it, you!" Mica Ella said as she playfully slapped his arm.

King laughed then held a hand out."Shall we?"

Mica Ella smiled and held his hand. "We shall :)."

They went back inside. They just can't wait :)!


	11. A Delightful Revelation And A Secret

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope to get more from ya'll :).This chapter is rather short but I hope you'll still like it.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is of my possession except my OC's and this story. Hope ya likey :).

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Chapter 7: A Delightful Revelation And A Secret**

In the kids' room, Bambi, Lalaine and Erika were playing _Tumbang Preso_ (a Filipino bowling game where you use empty tin cans as bowling pins and a slipper instead of a bowling ball) while Maria was playing on the baby slide.. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice King and Mica Ella enter the room until King said, "Be careful now. You don't want to break anything priceless again, do you?"

King advised Mica Ella to cover her ears, just as he was going to. When asked why, King said "You'll see" When the girls looked up, the three older girls' screams of deligbht were so loud! That was why King covered his ears.

"King," Bambi asked thier father, obviously trying to hold her excitement in. "Are you and Ate Miica..."

Both King and Mica Ella smiled. "Yes. We are :)." they both replied. King and Mica Ella had to co cover thier ears again. The girls screams had gotten even louder.

Maria crawled over to Mica, tried to stand in front of her and opened her arms wide at her. "Mama :)." She wanted Mica Ella to carry her.

Mica Ella smiled and picked the baby , taking her into her arms.

"MOMMY :)!!" the Rock Angels said happily as they hugged her all at once. This came off as a pleasant surprise to Mica Ella. Never in her life had she been called 'mama' or 'mommy'. She smiled and looked over to King, who was smiling as well. She took the girls in for one big hug.

"Hey, where's big sister Vickie?" Lalaine asked.

"Right here :)!" Victoria sid cheerfully, coming into the room hand-in-hand with Armor King. This time, only Bambi and Erika screamed with delight. Lalaine witnessed what she'd feared-Armor King and Victoria are finally together.

She walked up to Armor King." So, are you...?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Armor said rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Lalaine reached into the back pocket of her designer jeans and took out a small lady bug toy. She handed it with both hands to Armor King. "A gift for the happy couple". she said, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"Are you ok?" Armor King asked, concerned for his little friend.

"Yeah." she said, trying to give him her best smile."As long as you're happy...I'm happy too..." As she said this, she nearly crushed the lady bug toy with her bare hands.

Armor King took the toy."Thank you." he said with a genuine smile. He nuzzled,her, rubbing his nose against her cheek. His whiskers tickled, causing her to giggle. Lalaine felt better after that. She loved Armor King and meant what she said. As long he's happy, she is too.

"Ok!" Bambi said loudly in a rather triumphant manner. "Now, let's celebrate in honor of the two happy couples :)!" Everyone cheered.

That night, after the celebration, when the kids had all gone to bed, King and Mica Ella went outside to the hotel garden. They sat on the soft grass and watched the stars as they glistened in the night sky.

Mica had something in her mind.

"King, you love me, right?" she asked.

King held her hand. "More than you could ever know."

Mica Ella sighed and looked at the cresent moon above them. The full moon was coming...

"But what if...there was something about me...Somthing...totally different from the Mica Ella you see right now...Will you...still care for me?" she looked at him, nervoulsy waiting for his answer.

As an answer, King lifted her chin so they were eye level with each other. "Mica, I love you. And no matter who or what you are, I always will." He smiled at her then slowly let her go.

"If only you knew..." she said quietly.

"What was that?" King asked.

"Nothing." she replied then looked up again. Now wasn't the right time to tell him...Not yet.

In the balcony, Armor King and Victoria were having thier own alone time together. But then Victoria began stare somewhate erily at the cresent moon above.

"What's the matter, Victoria?" Armor King asked.

Victoria didn't answer. It was like she didn't hear anything at all. Then she said something that made Armor King wonder.

"When the full moon shines, King will see her for what she really is..."


	12. The Jaguar And The Wolf

**A/N:** Thankies to all who reviewd. I'm glad you like how my story is progressing. I hope you'll like this chappy :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except my OC's and this story. Ok! BEGIN!

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

# He can finally see what she really is. Will he stay, or will he leave? #

**Chapter 8: The Jaguar And The Wolf**

Mica breathed in, taking in the fresh morning air. So peaceful. She leaned back on the tree trunk and smiled as she looked down at the brown- spotted, brownish-gold ball of fur that lay on her lap. He was content just being here with her. She gently massaged the back of his ear and to Mica Ella's pleasant surprise, he made a certain sound. She actually made King purr.

Mica chuckled. "Oh you like that, do you kitty boy :)?" she asked quietly.

King just purred some more. Mica Ella looked to the left side and noticed that his tail was wiggling. She chuckled. King was just like a content little kitten.

As she stroked the top of his head, she began thinking. It's been so long since she'd felt this way towards another man. She loved King and knew that he felt the same. He was, after all, the first one to say those three words. She was really happy being with him. But then, quietions flooded in her mind; Victoria had told her long ago that The Truth cannot be hidden forever. On the night of the Full Moon, he will find out what she really is and, 'What will happen then?' she thought. 'Will he leave me? Will he regret ever knowing me? Regret ever loving me?' All these questions were making her head hurt. She shook them off for now and just focused on the here and now. These good times might not last...

One day, while King was in the shower, Mica Ella was bringing in his freshly cleaned clothes. Then she spotted his mask near the sink. She looked to the curtain then to the mask. She smirked then quietly put his clothes near the sink and got the mask.

She crept out of the bathroom and went down the hall. She sat on the red carpet floor and lifted the mask so it was eye level with her. Then she began "talking" to it like she was talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Baby :)". she said cheerfully. "How you doin'? You know, there's something about me you don't know yet." she said in a pouty tone."When you find out, I hope you'll still love me. Oh you do :)? Aw, you're so sweet! Power Kiss!"

She put her lips to the jaguar nose."Mmmmmmwah!" She closed her eyes, sighing blissfully and cuddled the mask to her heart as she slowly leaned against the wall. Then suddenly...

"Mica Ella..." a voice said, making her eyes shoot open. She looked up to see an unmasked and half-naked King (0_0) standing before her, covered by only a towel around his waist.

In both shocked and petrified silence, she dropped the mask and ran off in utter emarasment.

King went after her and caught her, putting his big, strong arms around her. "You cannot escape from me, my Darling." he purred seductively in her ear. Feeling his breath against her cheek made her feel hot. He turned her towards him and that was when Mica realized he'd taken a moment to put his mask back on. He put his hands on her slim waist, letting them travel to her slender shoulders and neck up to her cheeks. She blushed furiously at the feeling of his touch.

"Now," he said sweetly, almost nose to nose with her. "isn't there something you want to tell me?"

Mica Ella bit her lip, then suddenly replied quite nervously, "It's nothing! I was just bieng a bit crazy. Heheh." She gently pulled away from him. "Bye bye!" she said waving at him.

Her answer took King by surprise. But then he dismissed it, shaking his head at his girlfriend's silliness.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, meeting her best friend down the hall.

"Vickie..." Mica Ella said before sucking her lips in."I saw King...NAKEY!!"

Victoria put her hands over her mouth. Then they exclaimed loudly in unison."OMG!!" They covered thier mouths as they began squealing, freaking out. They didn't know wether to be giddy or grossed out.

On the next few days, both Mica Ella and Victoria began acting strange. Mica was a lot more quiet than usual and Victoria wasn't her happy-go-lucky self. King and Armor KIng would often give each other questioning looks when they'd turn down playing kickball with the girls or catching a new movie.

Then one night...

"Mica," King said."I'm having friends over. Wanna come? We can have some alone time in my room when everyone's having too much fun. If you know what I mean..." King said wiggling his brows at Mica Ella.

"Oh stop that, Kitty Boy! You look silly." she said, playfully pinching his nose. "And yes. I'll go :)." She let go of his nose.

King laughed."Alright, alright." he said. "Oh and Jin's coming too."

King grinned when he saw that lovely smle. He knew how close she and Jin had become. He's like a little brother to her. And Jin always did want an older sister.

There was a dinner get-together. Everyone was having fun and Mica Ella and Victoria seemed to be thier normal selves again. Everything was fine until...

Mica Ella felt pain in her right hand. She lifted it up and it began to shake violently.'Oh no...Not now! Please!' She bit her lip as the pain got more intense. For some odd reason, her transformation becoming a slow and very painful process.

"Sster?" Jin asked with concern as he sat next to her."Are you alright?"

Mica bit her lip little more then replied."I'm fine." she said trying to give him a smile. Then she turned to King."May I be excused? Please?" she asked, trying not to grit her teeth.

"Yes you may." King replied, wondering what could be wrong.

As soon as he said it, Mica ran at full speed to the bathroom and locked the door. She cannot let everyone, especially King, see her like this. The pain set in at an even more intense pace. Her whole body hurt so bad that she collapsed on the cold tiled floor hugging herslf tightly as if doing so would make it stop.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the moon, round and full, shinig through the bathroom window."Dang you, stupid moon...!"she said quietly. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed loud cries of pain as the moon's energy burned through her like hot acid in her veins. Then, white fur started to grow out of her elbows.

Then come a knock on the door. "Mica Ella?" It was Armor King."Is everything alright in there?" She was feeling too much pain. it hurt to even just move her mouth.

She crawled acrross the floor like a disabled person without her wheelchair and grabbed the edge of the sink. Pulling herself up and looking in the mirror, she could see more fur growing out of her back and sharp canine teeth slowly grew in her mouth. The pain was getting worse. Her human fingers slowly sank into her hands and her fists got smaller, turning into paws. It felt like her hands were being crushed. She screamed even louder.

"Mica!" Armor called out, trying to open the door but with no success since Mica Ella locked herself in. Hearing terrifying screams of pain , Armor twisted the doorknob in a frenzy. "It's happening..." Victoria said quietly as she came up beside Armor King with that eery look in her eyes. Armor just looked at her, confusion eveident in his face. Hearing those screams, everybody went to the bathroom door.

"What's the matter?" King asked."Is she alright?"

"Afraid not.'" Armor said. "We can't get in. The door's locked."

With a look of intense worry on his face, King knocked frantically in the door with both fists."Mica Ella!"

Hearing the voice of her love, tears flowed down as she closed her eyes."I'm sorry..."

"Sister!!" she heard Jin shout.

"Everyone stand back!" King said. They did as told and suddenly, King gave the wood door a powerful kick. He stepped into the bathroom only to find that Mica Ella was gone. Appaently, she'd jumped out the open window. King rushed to it, knowing that his room was on the third floor.

"I'll go follow her!" King said as he rushed out the door and out the hotel. Without one word, King's girls followed close by. They had to make sure that Ate Mica was okay.

King followed Mica's scent, an effort which led him to the garden in which he and Mica Ella stayed days ago. And there, straight ahead of him was the tree they stayed in. And there was something else. It was white and had four legs...A wolf.

She was crying. Tears flowed down her eyes as she faced him.

The scent he followed...it led him to her.

"Mica Ella..." King said in quiet disbelief."Is that...really you?"

"Yes King." Mica Ella said sorrowfully."This is...the real me."

"Why didn't you tell me...?" he asked as he came closer to touch her, as if to see if she was indeed real.

"Why?!" Mica Ella growled furiously, nearly biting his hand."Why?! After all that has happened to me, you'll ask me why?! I got rejected by my first fiance' because I showed him that _this _is what I really am! And my second one died on the very day we were supposed to be married, after I had shown him that_ this_ is what I am! And my whole family hates me for revealing our secret! Can you really blame me for not waning to tell you?!"

King's eyes had an apologetic look mixed with sadness and...fear. Then Mica Ella softened.

"I am relally...really... really happy being with you, King." she said, her voice shaking as tears continued to flow down her cheeks."But now that you can see what I really am, I'll uderstand if you...don't ever want to see me again."

"Daddy would _never _abandon the one he loves." Bambi said as she, Errika and Lalaine watched King and Mica from a nearby tree a safe distance away. Lalaine and Erika both shook thier heads in agreement to what Bambi had said.

She looked down sadly at her snow white paws but then felt her chin being lifted up. King was now on bened knee. He looked deep into her golden eyes. Her soft brown orbs sparkled along with the stars above. As she looked up into his own green ones, she realized that all the love and sincerity she'd seen in them before had not faded...He still cared.

"You're beautiful." King said softly as he wiped away a tear in her eye and wrapped his arms around her, taking her into a reassuring embrace."No matter who or what you are." he whispered."You are still my Mica Ella."


	13. The Tournament

**A/N:** HEEEEEEEEEERE'S CHAPPY 9!!!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!*calms down* Okay. Salty chips...Hope ya'll likey this chappy :3!

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING!! NOTHING is my posssesion except my OC's and this story!*smiles sweetly at everyone* Enjoy :3.

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Chapter 9: The Tournament**

Three weeks after the Full Moon Incident, King was in the locker room getting ready for his latest wrestling tounament, which this time around was going to be held in Japan. He was doing "warm-ups"; repeatedly trying to stand on his tiptoes with his right foot and trying to lift his left leg up while raising his arms over his head (oh goodness gracious! He looks like a giant ballerina! ^^). He simply ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other occopants of the room. As he watched his student, Armor King covered his face in embarassment, as King was doing what Armor himself wouldn't be caught dead doing.

And King went on doing his "warm-up". Then his cellphone started beeping. He got a call from HER. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. As they talked on the phone, King resumed his ballerina "warm-up".

"I'll be there in a while, ok?' Mica Ella told him. as she did the exact same "warm-up" as King was at that very moment. She and Victoria still had some work to do; helping out at the Mishima Hotel. When they were done, they both sat down at the same time.

"Good luck." she said to him."I love you."

"I love you." King said steadily as he felt his heart swell with overwhrelming happiness. His ears were wiggling with giddiness. Hearing those three words from her never failed to make him all giddy. Even now, after all they've been through, being together with his love was just too good to be true. Suddenly...

"I LOVE YOU!!!' King roared out happily, his head lifted up, one arm raised up wide (the other holding his cell) and suddenly standing up like he was shouting at the top of a mountain.

He looked around and realized that everyone in the lock room, including his opponent for the day, The Thrasher, was looking at him strangely.

King gave everyone a nervous smile and laugh, then, trying to regain his composure, tried to be his tough self.

"Yeah, she's my girl! So ya'll better not mess with her, ya hear!"

Everyone just shook thier heads at him.

Mica Ella, hearing everything that went on, couldn't help but giggle. 'He is so cute :)' she thought.

"Love Fool." Armor King said to King quietly. King just gave his mentor a happy-go-lucky smile.

At the wrestling tournament, The Thrasher was putting the hurt on King pretty badly. Looks like he won't win this time around. Yes, he trained hard for this, but for some reason, The Thrasher was having the upper hand.

"C'mon!" Bambi said to Lalaine and Erika. "Let's cheer for him!"

Lalaine and Erika nodded. And all three girls got out red mini pompoms and started waving them wildly with no particular choreography, cheering loudly for thier father (They're King's personal cheerleaders. Ones he did not ask for).

_W-I-L-D! Wildcat!_

_Wildcat, fight! Fight with all your might! C'mon!_

_W-I-L-D! Wildcat!_

"Go, Dada, go!" Baby Maria cheered, waving her own pair of red pompoms.

"Get up!" Armor King called out to him."Show that bustard what you can do!"

"I...I don't know if I can..." King said as he lay almost completeley helpless on the arena floor.

The Thrasher picked him up from the floor by the edge of his mask and aimed a fist at him. King shut his eyes and prepeared himself for the impact. He thought this would be his end...Then he heard it.

"King!" The sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. He looked to lower ringside...and there she was.

"Mica Ella :)!" he said happily. Without looking or even thinking about what he was doing, King punched The Thrasher straight in the face, hurried to the ringside and leaned over the ropes.

"You came." King said, smiling at her, his tail wiggling happily.

"Of course." Mica Ella replied, shyly returning the smile."Anything for you." They smiled, getting lost in each other's eyes. Then Mica suddenly had a frightened look on her face.

"K-King...!" she said nervously. The Thrasher took advantage of the moment and was runnung at full speed towards King.

Once again, without really thinking about what he was doing, King lifted his leg up and gave his opponent a backward kick to the jaw. The sheer force sent him falling over like a crumbling mountain onto the arena floor, knocked unconcious.

The referee counted off, but The Thrasher was out cold."KING WINS!!" the announcer yelled." HE'S THE NEW SLAM JAM CHAMPION!!"

King looked at the annoncer with confusion on his face. "I...I am?????" he asked as the referee went over to him, presented him with the champoinship belt and raised his arm in honor of his victory.

"I won????" King asked as his four happy children went up into the ring and hugged him tightly. Mica Ella went up as well.

"Yes you did :)!" she said happily, holding his face in her petite hands. She gave him a Power Kiss on the nose.

"I DID :)!" King roared out happily as he raised his belt in victory.

"You are such a lovesick little kitty." Armor King said, shaking his head at King.

"Look who's talking, Kitty Boy ;)." Victoria said with a smile as she hugged her boyfriend's arm. Armor King just blushed, feeling really giddy.

That night, Armor King and Victoria went oot on thier first 'solo date'.

He took her to the park. They settled on a spot at the top of a hill. Armor King put a blanket over the grass-covered ground and sat down. He looked up and smiled at Victoria, who was looking at him quite nervously."What are we going to...?"

The black jaguar smirked and patted the vacant spot next to him.

"Um, Armor don't you think this is going a bit too fast? This_ is_ just our first solo date." Victoria said nervously.

"Nonsense!" Armor King answered. He leaned towards Victoria, his face only two inches away from hers. He had a serious look on his face. "Now...is the right time. Now come to Papa!"

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down next to him. Victoria screamed like a frightened child as she turned away and crossed her arms in front of her. And then...

A light flashed in the night sky. Victoria looked up and saw a shooting star flying halfway across the sky. She looked at Armor, who had an uncharacteristically playful smile on his face.

"Surprise!" he said.

"Oh Armor King, you tease!" Victoria said, lightly slapping his arm.

Armor King laughed. "What? What did you think we were going to do?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh..." Victoria said as she made shifty eyes.

"Oh you little...!" He nuzzled her cheek with his nose then, right in front of her , he took his mask off and looked her in the eyes. She always found that red scarred eye to be hypnotic. That was one of the things she loved about Armor King.

"May I ?" he asked softly.

"Yes you may." Victoria replied with a smile."But for how long?"

"Ten." Armor Kinjg replied.

"Don't you think that's a bit too long?" Victoria asked, smiling sweetly at him."Five."

"Eight." Armor answered.

"Six." Victoria said."Final offer."

Armor King just smiled and came closer. Victoria was wide-eyed and her squeals of giddiness were soon hushed by Armor's soft lips. She held a hand out, counting down the seconds, her voice muffled by his lips. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...!Seven...!Eight...!Nine...! Ten...!"

The sneaky black jaguar went beyond the agreed six seconds!

Did they make a wish that nighht? Yes. Just one: that they will always be together.

Back at the Hotel, while everyone was already asleep, Mica Ella and Victoria stayed up a bit more and talked. It was something they truly enjoyed doing as best friends.

"You were an inspiration today." Victoria said to Mica Ella with a smile."Because of you, King won the tournament."

"Yeah." Mica Ella said timidly."I guess so." She smiled."How 'bout you? How was your first solo date with Armor King?'

"It went...well." Victoria replied, making shifty eyes.

Mica Ella had a little smile on her face."Vickie...Did you and Armor...?"

"No!" Victoria answered quite loudly. She covered her mouth for a moment then spoke in a low tone."No. I just..."She blushed furiously before continuing."...thought we were. The park being so far away and our spot being where no one could see us and all. BUt I assure you. No. We didn't."

Mica smiled a bit more."So what _did_ happen?"

Hearing the question, Victoria smiled and got all giddy."He took me up there to see a shooting star!"

"What did you wish for?" Mica asked.

"That we will always be together! And I know...he made that wish too."

"You really love Armor King, don't you?" Mica Ella asked her best friend with a smile.

"Yeah." Victoria said dreamily."He is the papaya of my eye!"

Both Mica and Victoria quickly covered thier mouths to keep from laughing too loud. Victoria can be so funny!

Not long after that night, it had been announced that the Iorn Fist Tournament will take place in four months. King alloweed Bambi, Lalaine, Erika and Maria to enter. On one condition: they be on thier best behavior.

The girls entered the Tournament once before, but the chaos that ensued nearly got both King and the girls banned from participating in the future.

It was an incident that involved the girls' pet rat, Scatchy. He got loose when the girls accidentally forgot to lock his cage firmly. He crept around everywhere, including the many arenas, causing the tourney to go way out of got hand. Scratchy went into Paul Phoenix's pants. Plus, the rat got in Anna Williams' hair! She now hates King's girls for it.

The girls disguised themselves as personel in an attempt to get Scratchy back. Eventually, they were found out and would have been banned from the Tournament, but King took the blame as the girls and Scratchy were his responsibility.

The girlss didn't want thier father to take the blame for something that was _thier_ idea in the first place, so they stepped up, willing to take punishment. In the end, Heihachi Mishima dismissed both King and the girls commenting that he "raised them well".

With the latest Iorn Fist Tounament underway, King wnet to train with Armor King once again.

"I'm ready ffor my training, Armor." the black jaguar heard King say to him in a rather smooth manner. Armor King turned to his student and was taken by surprise. King had black shades over his jaguar eyes.

"Well," King said smoothly."Let's get started."

"What is with you, boy!" Armor King said."You're like some undecover agent wannabe!"

King grinned." I am the secret agent..." He snapped his fingers three times and struck a corny action star pose."...of love."

Armor King rolled his eyes."Alright, Romeo. Quit fooling around and let's do this!"

Ever since King had been together with Mica Ella, he'd been shamelessly acting like a lovesick dork.

'Love turns you into an idiot.' he thought to himself. But then again, look who's talking. Armor King himself is like jelly when he's with his girlfriend, Victoria.

Everyone trained intensely for the upcoming event. Heihachi discovered not only Mica Ella's being a wolf but also her ability to fight in a rare, anciant martial art which he had never seen before, known as the Wolf's Fist. He invited her to participate in the Tounament. Mica thought that this could be her chance to prove herself. To show that she is not waek. She accepted his invitation.

Then come Banquet Night, where old and new fighters were to be intriduced. Mica Ella had told King she'll catch up with him and the girls after her work. When she was done, she got dressed and went off to the ballroom where the Banquet will be held. In her search for King and the gang, she saw a tall woman. She was two inches taller than Mica , standing at 5'6" and had long straight light brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Mica Ella didn't recognise her since her back was turned. Then, when the woman turned and saw Mica, she had a look of disgust in her face. Then turned it into a look of fake pleasant surprise.

"Shane?" Mica Ella said in surprise."What are you doing here?"

"The Tournament is for exeptional fighters only." Shane said."I'm surprised to see_ you_ here."

Mica bit her lip. Shane was_ always_ trying to knock her down. She tried to smile and sound confident."Mr. Mishima invited me to join. He thinks I have potential."

"Really?" Shane asked with sarcasm. She looked Mica Ella straight in the eyes. "The old man must be going blind." she said.

Mica just bit her lip. Shane smirked."I got your note. So, you got the job at the orphanage and then you move out of my house. Just how desprate are you to make yourself look good?" she asked with mock pity.

Mica still didn't answer. Then she smiled."Well, guess what. I have a boyfriend now. We've been on for quite a while now."

Shane shook her head."Whoever loverboy is, he's got no taste." Then she looked Mica Ella straight in the eyes again."I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." she said coldly."You think you're tough, but you're not. You know why? Because you are nothing. Nothing but a weak...pathetic...mongrel."

Seeing that Mica Ella still wasn't responding, Shane smiled and talked in a sun-shiney voice."Well, I'm really loking forwrd to seeing you make a total fool of yourself. Ciao, Cuz!" She waved goodbye to Mica Ella and giggled as she walked off.

Mica Ella just stood there, speechless. Her cousin followed her to Japan and was going to try and make her stay miserable. She then had second thoughts on joining the Iorn Fist Tournament....


	14. Cousin Shane

**A/N: **I'M BACK!!! Sorry I kept ya'll waiting! Had a minor case of writer's block for this particular fic, but like I said, I'M BACK!!! It took quite a long time for me to come up with this one, so a review from ya will be totally appreciated. Alright! Here's chappy 10! Hope ya likey :)! Things are gonna get nasty, I tell ya

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is of my possession except for my OC's

and this story.

**Catch Me, I'm Falling For You**

**Chapter 10: Cousin Shane**

As Banquet Night went on, Mica Ella stood by the bathroom sink, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why do you hate me so much?" On the verge of tears, she was talking to herself like she was talking to Shane. These were the things she never had the guts to say in her cousin's face. Shane was just too intimidating and insensitive to her. It had always been like this even way back when they were young. "We're family! We're not supposed to hate each other! I don't want to hate you but…you're making me."

"Mica Ella!" she heard Victoria call from the other side of the door. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and stepped out to see Victoria, King and Armor King approaching.

"Hey girl, whats the matter? Have you been crying?" Victoria asked, her tone and the look on her face full of concern.

Mica gave her best friend a little smile. "No. I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?' Vickie asked, looking at her intently.

"Really, Vickie." Mica Ella said. "I'm ok."

Victoria sighed, knowing Mica Ella would never admit that she's feeling vulnerable. She knew her too well.

She didn't want others too suffer with her. She'll tell in her own time.

Victoria then had an excited look on her face. "Well then, c'mon!" she said, grabbing her best friend's wrist and running near the stage at the center of the ballroom. "They're gonna introduce the kids next!"

The one hosting the event was, once again, Mr. Heihachi Mishima. "And now, everyone, I'd like to welcome back one of the youngest fighters to take part in the Tournament, aged 14. She is a Junior Master Filipino martial art, Arnis De Mano. Ms. Lalaine Gonzaga!"

Lalaine stepped out proudly. Despite the fact that she was in her fighter outfit (similar to Baek Doo San's but color white and had a Philippine flag patch on her left sleeve), she walked her signature criss-cross catwalk like she were gracing the fashion runway.

"Oh please!" Erika said, rolling her eyes at her sister's silliness as she watched her strut her stuff. Bambi just giggled.

Like a beauty pageant candidate, Lalaine waved at everyone and showed her best smile.

Suddenly, a black suited ninja jumped from above and landed on the right side of the stage.

For a moment, Lalaine was taken aback, but then realized it was apart of the presentation. The part where she'd get to show her ability to fight.

She got her two _kamagong_ sticks (very, _very_ hard wood) which were attached to her black belt and got into her fighting stance,, holding one sick over her right shoulder and the other across her right side.

The two stood there for a few moments, waiting for the other to make his first fierce move. Then suddenly, the ninja delivered a right punch towards her face, but Lalaine instinctively blocked, holding her left stick up. The hard wood sent waves of pain through the ninja's arm, He cried out in pain, holding his arm. Lalaine, taking advantage of the moment, struck his legs with her right stick. The ninja fell over, losing his balance. He was down for the count.

Lalaine walked over to the fallen ninja and smirked "Nice try, Darling. But no one messes with _this_ face!"

"HEY!!" Erika said loudly.

"Oh dear…" Bambi, King and Armor King muttered at the same time. Lalaine and Erika were at it again.

"That was a cheap shot!" Erika protested, stepping up onto the stage.

"Humph!" Lalaine said. "Are you saying you can do better, _bruha _(hag)?!"

"Oh, you bet I am,_Timang_ (Crazy)!" Erika answered. "This _not_ a beauty pageant, for Pete's sake!"

"Hey! Its not _my_ fault I always feel beautiful inside and out!" Lalaine answered.

"You are so vain, you little-!"

Before Erika could say anything more, Steve quickly wrapped his arm around her waist with one arm and covered her mouth with the other, and stepped down from the stage.

Armor King did the same with Lalaine.

Next was Bambi. She made an immersive performance, beating the ninja with just one hit with each stick.

Bambi did a polite courtesy and said, "Thank you to my teacher, best friend, sister, Lalaine Gonzagas!"

Lalaine, who was now in the crowd, smiled with pride and waved like a beauty queen again. Erika, who beside her, just smacked her in the back of the head.

The night went on, and Mr. Mishima decided to hold a pool party after Banquet Night.

Mica Ella offered Shane her oatmeal cookies which she had baked for the occassion. Shane shrugged. It's not like she had anything fun to do today anyways. She picked a cookie and took a little bite.

"Hey!" Shane said."These _are _delicious! But you know what's even more delicious?

Mica Ella looked at her with questioning eyes. "What?" she asked.

Shane smirked. "This!" She put her hand on Mica Ella's chest and with a great push, sent her falling back first into the deepest part of the pool.

Shane chuckled. "Sucker!" she said, like Mica Ella was just a stupid, gullible little girl she can push around. She knew very well Mica Ella can't swim! And she didn't care.

Mica Ella waved her arms and legs wildly, trying to stay above water. She was drowning.

She wanted to call for help, but everytime she did; she'd get chlorine in her mouth. It was like cold, evil hands were pulling her in deeper and deeper to die right there. The more she struggled, the more she sank.

Meanwhile, King was having a laugh with the guys as they made their way to the pool area. The moment he saw that Mica Ella was in trouble, he ran and dove into the pool with a big SPLASH!

By then, Mica Ella had gotten too tired struggle any longer. Out cold, Mica Ella sank down, down, down. King swam towards her and held her firmly in his strong arms.

When they reached the surface, he gasped for air and gently pulled Mica Ella to poolside.

He was soaking wet as he carried her to a nearby bench. After a few moments, she finally awoke, coughing up chlorinated water.

"King…" she said quietly, looking up at him. King smiled, relieved that Mica Ella was okay.

"Oh thank God…" he said, sighing with relief. "I was so worried…"

Mica Ella looked him up and down."You're all wet…"

"Oh! Right." He shook from head to tail, spraying water on everything and everyone.

"HEY!" everybody said loudly. But King didn't seem to notice them.

"What happened out there?" he asked Mica Ella gently. "How'd you get into the water?"

Mica Ella looked over her shoulder and saw Shane looking at her. She narrowed her eyes her, daring her to tell him what happened.

"I slipped…" Mica replied. Hearing that answer, she saw Shane smirk.

"I'm sorry." she said to King.

"For what?" King asked.

"For making you worry." Mica Ella replied.

King took her into an embrace."I'm just glad you're okay." he said softly. Over his shoulder, Mica Ella can clearly see the surprised look on Shane's face. Mica just closed her eyes, wrapped her around King and focused in just her and her beloved being together.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Victoria asked her quietly when King went off to fetch some dry clothesfor the both of them. "Shane pushed you. Why did you tell King you slipped/"

"I…I can't." Mica replied quietly. "If I do tell him, things will get complicated…And Shane will kill me for sure…"

After that little incident, everyone decided to take the party into hotel grounds. They occupied the very-frequently-used ballroom once again.

Shane saw King hanging out with Mica Ella, a woman she had always despised. Then, a smirk curled up in her face. 'So, _he's_ her loverboy huh?' she thought.

Putting on a sly, sweetsmile, she approached King.

"Excuse me, Mr. King." she said in her most innocent voice. "I'm Shane Villarica, Mica Ella's cousin. May I talk to you for a second? Its something important."

King looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yes? What is it?"

"Can we talk upstairs?" Shane asked. "Its kinda private."

For a moment, King looked confused and unsure. Then he agreed. Shane felt intense jealousy as she watched him go over to Mica Ella. "I'll be back in while, ok?" he told her. She smiled and nodded. King returned the smile and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Upstairs, Shane led King into her room.

"Ok." King said as he walked into the room. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh...Somehting." Shane replied casually, acting all innocent as she closed the door behind her. King had his back to her so he didn't see the sly smirk on her face as she walked towards him with her hands on her back. "You're mine now…" she thought.

"Tell me, King. "she said sweetly. "What is it about my cousin that gets you so attracted to her?"

King turned to Shane with his face lit up with a giddy smile and his ears began to wiggle again. "She is such a wonderful woman! She's one of a kind and she's really cute :)!"

he said happily. Then he sighed blissfully. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to be with her1"

Shane rolled her eyes. "Ok. Well, didn't you ever think you needed more?" she asked vaguely, causing King to look at her with confusion.

"More what?" he asked, turning to her, he was taken by surprise when he realized that Shane's face was only two inches away from him. "More." she told him seductively.

"Someone more of a woman than _she_ is. Someone like…me"

Hearing this, King was shocked, but before he could react verbally, Shane forcefully pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him, her legs holding him down by the waist.

She tore off his shirt with her bare hands and pulled off his mask. Then she began to lustfully kiss his lips. King himself wasn't enjoying this encounter one bit. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. She wrapped her arms firmly around him. All of a sudden, he heard a small sound. A whimper.

Both he and Shane looked up and saw a very shocked Mica Ella standing by the doorway. Shane smirked.

"Mica!" King said. "Its not what-" He was hushed by Shane's lips. Mica Ella bit her lip. Her hands closed into tight fists and she was barely breathing as her eyes began to water.

Not wanting to see any more of the scene before her, she ran off. She felt so sad, so betrayed.

"Mica Ella!" King called out from inside the room. "Wait!" He wanted to stand up and go after her, but Shane wouldn't let him. She tightened her hold on him. King gave her a hard nudge on the chest and went off to follow Mica. But it was too late. Mica Ela was gone.

"Aw man…"


End file.
